Lillina and Fomortiis
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: COMPLETE: A Hero of the Alliance returns to Stormwind to honor an old friend's request and young Apprentice tries to find her place in a world that seems to be splitting at the seams. Sequel is titled Call of The Crusade.
1. Chapter 1: A Tainted Letter

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

Summary: Sequel to Night Blood Ties. After the guild saved Evelyn from Kil'Jaedeen's clutches and the Sunwell was purified, King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Thrall called upon Heroes of the Alliance and Horde to strike at the Lich King in the snowy wastelands of Icecrown on Northrend. As "The Aurabolt" Fomortiis prepares the guild for the challenge to come he gets word from Stormwind an old friend of his died fighting the Scourge in the Plaguelands, leaving a daughter in training to be a Warlock.

Fomortiis stuns the Alliance Vanguard when he decides to return to Elwynn Forest to train Lillina as his apprentice, leaving fellow spellcaster Leon (a Mage) in charge of the guild. Although Lillina is a quick study, at times she yearns to learn more than she can handle. Fomortiis is beside himself as his young apprentice seems to be going down the same path he did when he first began his training...

A/N: And thus it begins. One of three sequels to Night Blood Ties, all three of which happen prettymuch at the same time. The shared sequel is titled Call of the Crusade and covers Icecrown Citadel and the Fall of the Lich King. This story will be told from the point of view of Fomortiis and Lillina, hence the name of the story. They are my actual characters in-game. Fomortiis is level 80 and as of this writing Lillina is level 20.

Until the end of this week you can find them on Darrowmere (PvP) in the Whirlwind Battlegroup. I will be moving them and six other characters over the course of this month to Cenarius (PvE), which like Uther (PvE) is in the same Battlegroup. You CAN find my Guild Serene Adventure on all three servers (Alliance), though. The Guildmaster on Uther is Leonparker, Darrowmere is Damienhw and (until this weekend) Xangamota on Cenarius.

---

Chapter 1: A Tainted Letter

---

I beheld the group gathered before me in Valiance Keep. We had gone through much over the last few days but at last, we would begin our march towards Icecrown Citadel. The support of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade helped bolster our existing outposts on Northrend. I couldn't help but relish in the honor our guild had been given. We would be the first team of mercenaries tasked with supporting the Alliance Vanguard in Wintergarde Keep to the east.

The Highlord built fortifications just outside Anguar'thar, also called the Wrath Gate. The Vanguard had decided that this would be our door into Icecrown, where the worst the Lich King had to offer awaited us. Of course, I was motivated by someone else. My good friend Abyssion was fighting against the Scourge in the Plaguelands. Once the Lich King was defeated, a rippling effect could be expected similar to killing a conjuror to defeat a summoned creature.

"Preparations are nearly complete." said Leon as he emerged from the keep. "We're to be escorted by a pair of Death Knights to Dragonblight."

"Looks like the undead infestation to the northeast is going to be someone else's problem, then." I remarked with a scowl. "Well, orders are orders. I want everyone to meet down by the docks."

"At once." Leon replied as he went back into the Inn.

"Captain Fomortiis of the Silver Hand!" I heard someone exclaim. "Is there a Captain Fomortiis here?!"

"You shut your mouth!" I exclaimed as I summoned my Fel Guard, Haadhun. The instant he was invoked, he charged at the hapless soldier and dragged him over to me. "I am the one you seek, but as you can see I am no Paladin."

"M-My apologies, sir!" he replied, clearly terrified of my summoned demon. "I have a letter for you from Stormwind!" After handing me the letter, the Fel Guard dropped the man who took the opportunity to turn and flee.

_Dear Captain Fomortiis:_

_I regret to inform you that your friend and Champion of Stormwind, Abyssion Highwind died in Stratholme. He was part of an elite team of knights tasked with assisting the Argent Dawn with beating back the Scourge. Unfortunately, Sir Highwind's death was confirmed by none other than the Death Knight who killed him, Baron Rivendere. Sir Highwind is survived by his wife Paima and their twenty year-old daughter, Lillina. _

_Circumstances prevent me from disclosing the details but Paima is on a personal assignment by order of the King of Ironforge. This effectively makes their daughter, Lillina an orphan. Sir Highwind left a written statement requesting you train her in the ways of the Warlock should he die before her twenty-first birthday. I actually learned he died some months ago but only recently have I been able to confirm he was raised as a Death Knight and is now a member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. I am currently in the process of locating the...'undead' Champion of the Alliance._

_~King Varian Wrynn_

_P. S. One of the knights captured by the Scourge two years ago, Celeste Toss is supposed to have a brother in your guild. As of this writing, Highlord Tirion Fordring is on his way to the Plaguelands to help rescue the captured knights. Please inform her brother of the news._

"Son of a...even in death you have to get the final word..." I trailed as I stared at the letter in complete shock. "And of all the times...!"

"Something amiss?" I turned around to find Manthony and Leon staring at me.

"There's been a change." I said to them. "Leon, you'll be leading the guild for a while."

"WHAT?!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Something has happened that requires my immediate return to Stormwind." I replied as I handed the letter to Manthony. "His Majesty wanted you to read the three sentences after his name." He read it silently before handing it back to me.

"If the Highlord himself is getting involved, this can only mean she's been found." he said. "I'm heading for Light's Hope Chapel."

"I understand." I replied with a nod. "While our absence will be noticeable, it will not be permanent. I am training my dead friend's daughter to be a Warlock. By the time I'm done, I'll be back in time to lead the guild into the heart of Icecrown!"

"I'll hold you to that." said Leon as the other guild members began to pour out of the Inn.

"What's going on?" asked Evelyn.

"Our good friend Abyssion Highwind was slain in the Plaguelands." I said to the whole guild. "His last request was that I train his daughter, an aspiring Warlock. Once I have completed her training it will be as if there were two of me on the front lines!"

"I'm heading for the Plaguelands." said Manthony. "It looks like the Argent Dawn found my sister."

"That's great!" Evelyn exclaimed with a cheer. "Don't you two worry about us! We'll take care of the guild until you get back."

"I'll hold you to that one." I replied. "I don't want to come back to the news some of you were killed and raised in undeath as minions of the Scourge. I won't hesitate to kill you if that were to happen."

---

A few days later...

_"Too often people like the followers of the Holy Light scare those curious about true power into thinking they cannot investigate any form of the arcane--not all things from outside this world are evil. Not all entities seek to dominate or subjugate others. If you are powerful enough, those same entities can become the followers. _

_This is something I would like to discuss more with you. Seek me out in the graveyard on the right side of the abbey."_

_~The Aurabolt_

I clutched the letter in my hand as I emerged from Northshire Abbey. I had awoken to find the letter addressed to me on the end of my bed. I knew of only one man who went by the name 'Aurabolt', but _that_ man was a Paladin. When I turned in the direction of the graveyard I saw a figure standing in the middle of it. As I approached, he didn't appear to notice me. it wasn't until I neared him I could see exactly why. The Warlock had created a large summoning glyph and in the process of summoning something BIG. All summonings of this level I'd heard of required at least five Warlocks but if this one could do it by himself...

"From the depths of the twisting nether I summon you, my minions!" he roared. "Come forth and heed the call of your master!" I could only watch as an Imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, Fel Hunter, Fel Guard, Fel Steed and Dreadsteed were all instantly summoned into our world. Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, the Warlock dispelled the glyph and turned to face me. I recognized his face immediately.

"Lord Fomortiis?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "The last time I saw you--"

"I was a servant of the Light, yes." he finished. "Sometime after we last saw each other, the Light forsook me. It would seem fate has seen it fit that I become Master Demonologist instead. Of course, I am not one to argue with destiny. If this the path chosen for me, who am I to ignore it? I bear news of your father. Have you heard anything from the north?"

"No...I only just learned a large number of Death Knights now fight against the Lich King." I replied.

"The Knights of the Ebon Blade." he explained. "They are led by Highlord Darion Morgraine, the son of The Ashbringer. Speaking of which, the sword itself has since been purified as a weapon of the Light by Tirion Fordring. Unfortunately, the news I bear is unpleasant. Your father was killed by Baron Rivendere." I felt the blood drain from my face instantly. My father fought under Highlord Bolvar Fordragon during the king's absence. The very idea that he could be killed...insurmountable.

"Please tell me he was not turned." I managed to say. "Please...tell me he was not raised to fight against his friends!"

"Of that, I can assure you." he replied as a smile crept across his face. "I knew your father well. In the last letter he sent me me, he told me he had a daughter who had expressed an interest in the dark arts. I assume you heard of the exploits of the guild I run?"

"I doubt even Warchief Thrall hasn't heard by now, Sir." I replied in amazement. "In fact...I was in Stormwind when that flying Scourge engine came. All I could do was watch as a demon suddenly appear out of nowhere and blew it out of the sky. It was incredible!"

"In time...if you so chose to walk the path of Demonology, I shall teach you this secret art." he said as I stared at him in surprise. "It is a skill coveted by many Warlocks and attainable only to the most skilled of our kind. I assure you, the power to transform into a demon is not something to be trifled with."

"I understand completely." I said with a nod. "I have been learning the basics in my time here but I fear this is still much I don't know."

"You're damned right there is much you don't know." Fomortiis said as he dismissed his minions. "The fact that you fear the knowledge I will bestow upon you is proof enough you are worthy of being my acolyte. Your training begins tonight at dusk. You'd best take this time to make your preparations, my dear. I'll be waiting."

---

End Chapter 1. As you can see, Fomortiis prettymuch has his new student eating out of his hand. Warlocks are my favorite class and I intend to have some fun writing this! I almost gave away Abyssion's fate there, didn't I? More on him can be found in the fanfic From the Depths of the Abyss.

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker...


	2. Chapter 2: Life's Lessons

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: I forgot to say this before but the next couple of chapters (as well as this one) cover the Defias Quests from Northshire to Theramore. I figure this is the story to chronicle the same organization that waylaid the King of Stormwind!

---

Chapter 2: Life Lessons

---

Much to the surprise of the soldiers stationed at Northshire, I set up camp next to the river. On the other side was a large orchard. In recent years, the vineyard as well as much of Elwynn Forest had come under attack by a criminal organization called the Defias Brotherhood. The Defias were Stonemasons who rebuilt Stormwind City after it was destroyed during the Second War. Supposedly, the nobles who hired them refused to pay the Stonemasons what they were owed so the Defias declared war on the nobles and the King.

It's rumored they hired the half-Orc Garona to assassinate Varian's father, the late King Llane and later Queen Tiffin. Even worse, there were whispers among SI:7 Operatives they were instrumental in the king's disappearance during a diplomatic trip to Theramore to meet with the Horde's Warchief. If not for the strong leadership of Bolvar Fordragon during the King's absence, I doubt the Alliance would be as strong as it is today. As I looked out to Maclure Vineyard I heard Lillina approaching from the abbey. "Most people try to avoid going into the vineyard if they can." She said. The Defias attack anyone who enters on sight."

"It's far worse than just here." I replied as I stood. "I could easily slaughter them all but to do that may do more harm than good."

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"The Defias are a surprisingly organized group of brigands." I explained. "They would keep away in fear of me but after I leave they'll come back in force. The soldiers are stretched thin as it is and such a thing be too much for them to handle. Besides...I prefer to leave survivors so that they will know I am not one to be trifled with." I rose and crossed the bridge. As I neared the Orchard the Defias tending the grapes turned and ran over to me, weapons at the ready.

"This land belongs to the Defias now!" one exclaimed as he raised a sword to strike. I extended my arm and let lose a Death Coil spell. The effect was instant. the man suddenly turned and ran screaming in the opposite direction. The effect would only last a few seconds but his reaction gave me proper time for my next spell.

"Bathe in the fires of Hades!" I exclaimed as I let loose a Rain of Fire. The series of explosions quickly dispatched the brigands as if they were nothing. "Lillina, collect their bandanas. I'm sure the guards at the Abbey will feel more at ease knowing the number of Defias have been reduced to a more manageable number."

"So those fools from the Abbey sent you, huh?" I looked up to see a large, burly Defias emerge from the woods. It would appear my light show flushed their leader out of hiding. "Neither of you will leave alive!" Much to my surprise, the man turned and attacked Lillina. She managed to dodge his initial strike and launched a Shadowbolt that knocked him to the ground.

"Miss LaSalle tells me you've complete training on the Drain Soul spell." I said to Lillina as I held the man down. "Show me."

"On him?!" she asked in surprise. "But he's--"

"A human just like us, yes." I replied as the pinned man thrashed and kicked in an attempt to get free of my grasp. I chose that moment to use Drain Life, which soon ceased his struggling. "Do it quickly before he dies! As a Warlock, your powers are enhanced by draining energy from others. This is what sets us apart from Mages and why many come to fear and respect our abilities. Now do it, he'll be dead in a few moments!" She held out her hand and watched as the pale blue, swirling light poured from the Defias and into her open hand. Soon after, he expired and a light flashed in her other hand.

"I...I did it." she said as she held the newly created Soul Shard in her trembling hand. I realized then that this was her first time using her powers to procure a Soul Shard from a human. As much as she probably would have liked, I had no intention of consoling her actions. He would have died even if she did nothing.

"An important step on your journey, my dear." I said as searched the dead man's pockets. The note I found in his pockets made me realize this man had a bounty on his head. "It would appear our actions have rid the valley of a very dangerous man. this is Garrick Padfoot. He has a bounty on him by the guardsmen. Or rather I should say had." I took out an knife, cut off his head and stuffed it inside a burlap sack. "Let's go. After we've turned in the bandanas and this head, I think it's time for you to leave this valley."

"Really?!" she asked. "You think I'm ready?"

"Definitely." I replied as we headed towards the Abbey. "I do want to give you a bit of advice to keep in mind, though. While it's true we Warlocks drain the life from others, we do what we must to make sure we can best support our friends and allies. Have you ever used Life Tap before?"

"A few times, yes." she said with a nod. "I felt my mana increase but at the same time I felt like I was being stabbed."

"In time, your body will get used to it." I replied. "The sensation is a portion of you life energy being exchanged for mana. There's no health risks involved but I wouldn't recommend attempting to use it when you're on death's door. There may come a time in which you will have to invoke Life Tap to fight your way out of a tough situation. Remember this."

---

"I will, Master Fomortiis." I said with a nod. When we returned to the abbey, the guards were all too happy to learn we dealt a mortal blow to the Defias in the valley. I was presented with a bag of silver and a new cloak while my new master was formally given permission to take me out of Northshire to continue my training.

"We'll first go to Goldshire for the night." said Fomortiis as he summoned his Dreadsteed from the plains of Xoroth. When it emerged into our plain, there was a small explosion around the area where it was being summoned. This was followed by the Stallion of the Apocalypse itself, which announced its arrival with a haunting, blood-curdling neigh. Unlike the horses of Stormwind, the Dreadsteed was in a class of its own. They never tired because they were born to serve masters who never slept and they knew no fear.

"From the little I read about them, Dreadsteeds were used as Warhorses in the Twisting Nether."

"That's right." Fomortiis replied with a laugh as he mounted his steed. "The Draenei are more acquainted with them than the other races save the Orcs perhaps. They would usually hide or brace for combat at the sight of them. Of course, many of them have come to understand we Warlocks have bound them to our will and to see them means death for our mutual enemies."

"I can't wait until I can summon one of my own." I remarked as I climbed on behind him.

"In time, you will." Fomortiis replied as he guided the Dreadsteed out of the valley and into the direction of Goldshire. "It is a rite of passage for all Warlocks." The town of Goldshire was a busy town south of Stormwind City. Adventurers often stocked up on goods before leaving for Westfall to the west or the Redridge Mountains to the east. It was also as good a place as Stormwind itself to gather news from across Azaroth. We came to a stop before the Inn where the master dismissed his mount. We then went inside together.

"Welcome to the Lion's Pride Inn." The Innkeeper said to us. "Here for a room?"

"One of your best available." Fomortiis replied as he dropped a bag of gold on the counter. "Throw in a view of the city and you get everything in the bag. The lass is with me."

"Right you are, Sir." the Innkeeper said as he put the bag in his satchel. "Right this way." He led us to a large room on the second floor. There was a desk and two dressers. The large window in the room displayed an impressive view of Stormwind to the north.

"This will do nicely." The master remarked as he put his things on the bed near the window. "You have my thanks, Farley.

"King Wrynn himself once stayed here when he was a boy." The Innkeeper remarked. "That's where the name of this fine establishment comes from. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Without another word, he let himself out.

"We'll call it a night and continue on to Stormwind in the morning." said Fomortiis as he lay on the bed next to him. In the basement of the Slaughtered Lamb, you will learn to summon and control a Voidwalker."

"I thought Voidwalkers could only be found in Outland?" I asked as I walked behind a blind and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"That's why you're going to summon one into our world." he replied. "I already have one and that's more than enough for a Warlock." I emerged from the blind and climbed into the other bed. The master's back was to me so he didn't see me take a small, blue statue of the goddess Elune from my pocket. My mother gave it to me when I was younger and said that if I slept with it by my side, the prayers of the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind would protect me.

Not a single night since the day I received it have I failed to have it with me. Until today, I believed in the power and wisdom of Elune as I did the Naaru, Ysera and even the Light to a degree. If all these heavenly beings were just, why was my father taken from me? Father answered the Alliance's call to arms like many other brave souls from across Azaroth. The Scourge sought the end of all life although he died fighting them, he and countless others like him bought another sound night for us all.

"Master Fomortiis?" I called out. "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately." he replied as he turned over to look in my direction.

"You said before that the Light forsook you." I began. "How does one know when there is no hope in the Light?"

"When people like the Scarlet Crusade and the Scarlet Onslaught are allowed to exist." he replied with disdain. "They're zealots who believe all who do not wear their colors are servants of evil. I was pleased to learn they'd been wiped out by the Ebon Blade, the bastards..." In that moment I realized something horrible had happened to Fomortiis involving the Scarlets. I was afraid to know what but my curiosity got the better of me. The master must have guessed at what I was thinking for he continued.

"The Culling of Stratholme...I was there." he whispered. "When we arrived, the Traitor Prince had already put everyone to the sword--Men, Women and even children. The citizens of Stratholme had eaten grain tainted by the plague of undeath. Its victims would fall violently ill and die, only to rise again as mindless servants of the Lich King. Prince Arthas believed that in putting Stratholme to the sword, he was saving them from an eternity bondage. it was a Scarlet Crusader who proposed the idea to him, actually."

"You don't mean...!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, me." he replied. "Of course, Uther and Jaina objected to the plan, and with good reason. All the Paladins who participated in the killings were forsaken by the Light. Tirion Fordring called it just punishment for slaughtering the innocent. I refused to accept this even though we took the greater of two evils. Would it have been better to allow the citizens of Stratholme to become servants of the damned before to killed them? I believe history will one day redeem our actions on that day."

"I believe so as well, Master." I said. "As Warlocks, we take command of our destiny."

"Why did want to know that, anyway?" he suddenly asked. "While I don't really care for the Light these days, if you'd like someone to talk to..."

"Oh, it's nothing like that!" I exclaimed as I felt my face turning red with embarrassment. "I...I was just thinking of what my mother will say when she finds out about father." I carefully chose my words so that I would not give away anything about where my mother was. She was on a top secret mission for the King of Ironforge. She was a capable woman but I didn't want the master to worry for my sake.

"Your mother is a strong woman." he remarked. "I'm sure that when she returns to your side, she will come to terms with what happened to your father."

"Oh, that reminds me." I said as I sat up so I could look Fomortiis in the eyes. "Where is the funeral service for father going to be?"

"You can't have a funeral without a body, my acolyte." he replied as he rolled over. "The Paladins burn the bodies of those slain by Scourge so that they do not rise to fight against them."

"Oh...I see." I replied with a dejected sigh. "Good night, Master."

"Good night, Lillina." he replied sleepily.

---

End Chapter 2. I apologize for the long wait. I've been working on getting my Warlock's Gear Score to The Magic Number (5000) so that I can raid Icecrown Citadel. Only 1,000 more points to go but for the time being, I've chosen Tuesdays to work on this story. The Warlocks will be getting some company next chapter, for it's Children's Week in Stormwind. What happens when the pair are asked to take care of an orphan for a while? Only hilarity can ensue!

Of course, there's more to Fomortiis' story. His tragic past will be revisited later in the story. As for weather or not Fomortiis will tell Lillina her father is a Death Knight...I'll let you speculate until I've made my decision. That's not until sometime later, anyway so...yeah.


	3. Chapter 3: War's Youngest Victims

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to the orphans of the world.

---

Chapter 3: War's Youngest Victims

---

When we entered Stormwind, the city was abuzz with activity. "Heroes and Adventurers of the Alliance, please remember the countless children orphaned across Azaroth!" the crier exclaimed.

"Ah, that's right." I said as a smile spread across his face. "This is Children's Week, a time set aside for the children of Azaroth. It's one of my favorite holidays. After you've learned to summon and control a Voidwalker, we shall visit the orphanage in the Cathedral District."

"Do we have to?" she asked with a downcast expression. "I've never exactly looked forward to Children's Week."

"I see." I remarked thoughtfully. "Even though you were at the orphanage, because at least one of your parents is alive you were never fully considered an orphan there. Here's something I want you to think about, my acolyte. There will come a time when the future of the Alliance will be in the hands of its children. How we treat them now may effect what they will do when they come of age. Do you understand?" she nodded.

"Perhaps you're right." she replied with a sigh. "The matron would be happy to see I'm doing well for myself, too."

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed as we entered the Mage Quarter. "...Because by the time you've mastered summoning an assortment of demons, you'll long for the innocence so prevalent in children."

"Understood." she replied as I dismissed my Dreadsteed and entered the Slaughtered Lamb. Originally, the Slaughtered Lamb was used by Mage and Warlock alike. The conceited Magi in the Mage Tower decided they wanted their own tavern one day so now only disciples of the Dark Arts were allowed inside.

"Welcome, Master Fomortiis." said the barkeep as I headed for the basement. "I see you've got a new student. Even after all these years, you haven't changed a bit."

"When I was a Paladin, I trained knights in war." I explained. We soon came into the large room that served as the hub of all Warlocks in the Alliance. There were Warlock Trainers in Ironforge as well but all Warlocks who sought to learn to summon and control Voidwalkers, Fel Hunters, Succubi and Fel Guards came here.

Only a third of those who learned to summon Fel Guards lived to tell about it. Too many--perhaps overconfident in their own abilities--neglected to give the demonic golem the respect it deserved and were slain by them soon after they summoned them into Azaroth. Others lacked the ability to control the demon after they summoned it and were slaughtered without mercy. Because of this, it is now policy for a Master Demonologist to be present to assist the Warlock should something go wrong. I was often called back to Stormwind for this reason, among others.

:Ah, the Aurabolt has come home." said Ursula Deline as she shook my hand. Then she noticed Lillina behind me. "What's this? You've taken on an apprentice?"

"It was Sir Highwind's last request." I replied. She nodded in understanding. "This is his daughter, Lillina."

"A pleasure to meet you." Lillina said with a polite bow.

"You should consider yourself honored to be training under The Aurabolt." said Ursula. "Even our counterparts in Orgrimmar tense up at the very mention of his name. After all, he is the first Warlock to ever...perhaps I've said too much. That is a boring old story, after all."

"She's seen my transformation already." I replied with a bored expression. "While we're on the subject Lillina, have you thought about which school or schools you would like to specialize in? Because of the King's call to arms for heroes, Class Trainers can teach experienced warriors and spellcasters the Dual Talen Specialization. This would grant the bearer with the ability to master two schools at will. I myself am a Master of Demonology but I am also a seasoned practitioner of Affliction."

"Of course, you're a ways from Learning Dual Talent Specialization." Ursula cut in. "And it's not cheaper, either. The fee's one thousand gold."

"I see." Lillina replied thoughtfully. "I've decided to train as a Demonologist. The power to summon and command the strength of those that reside in the depths of the Twisting Nether...I seek to master the art."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Then we shall consider the summoning to come your first test as a Demonologist."

"But I can already summon an Imp and conjure Health Stones." Lillina replied.

"Child's play, my dear." said Ursula as I headed for the stairs leading into the catacombs. "In time you will learn how to summon a Soul Well, a fount that creates Health Stones for you and your allies to use. Good luck, Lillina. You're going to need it."

---

I followed Master Fomortiis down a series of passages. It appeared we were in an immense crypt, possibly from before the Second War. "What is this place?" I asked.

"Until Stormwind City was destroyed during the Second War, this was the final resting place for enemy combatants." he replied with a shrug. "Since the city's restoration, many promising Warlocks have been laid to rest here. Ursula tells me that on occasion she's been asked to uh, 'dispose of' stillborn and aborted fetuses. She usually has some of her students banish the souls of the damned to the Twisting Nether. That makes summoning a little less eventful for everyone."

"I see." I remarked as we continued our descent. We must have been getting close to the site of the summoning, for I could feel a concentrated amount of fel energy nearby. I felt nervous and excited at the prospect of my summoning. It was probably no different than an expectant mother looking forward to the birth of her first child.

"Here we are." Master said as we entered a large room. In the middle of the room was a large, violet glyph etched into the floor. Positioned around the glyph as three-foot intervals were black candles whose flames were green. All the crypts appeared to have been sealed so there would be no distractions as well. "I'd give you the history of the art of Voidwalker Summoning but that would take up time better spent doing other things."

"Understood." I replied with a nod. I guess he figured I'd learn the back story on my own, which I probably would.

Please stand within the glyph." he said as he began to enter a meditative state. "What you're standing on is a door to the Twisting Nether. This door is special, though. It can only be used to bring things into our world and only one thing can be summoned at a time. Seeing as we're in the bowels of Stormwind City, you can understand the need for such caution. Now, you're going to commune with the Twisting Nether. Allow me to demonstrate how it's done." I watched as the master began to glow a soft purple as he communed with what he was about to summon. I'd seen him mass-summon all of his minions and mounts so I knew this was a paltry task for him to do.

"From the depths of the Twisting Neither, come forth my Voidwalker!" He roared. There was a flash of light as a small summoning rune appeared next to the master. In the next moment the large, blue mass of pure darkness materialized before my eyes.

_"Send me back."_ the Voidwalker spoke in a whisper.

"I will soon." Master Fomortiis said to it in a comforting voice. "I need you here in case Lillina needs help with one of your brethren." The Voidwalker nodded in acknowledgment as it looked at me. "Of course, my Voidwalker is bound to me so it will obey my commands without question, without hesitation. The one you're about to summon is unbound. You must overpower it before you can make its power your own."

"I understand." I replied as I began to commune with the Twisting Nether. All I could see in the Twisting Nether was an endless sea of darkness. It was a little hard to believe a chunk of Draenor had not only been cast in but survived to an extent. Of course, much of it had been overrun by the Burning Legion. my gaze rested upon a lone Voidwalker. There were no others around so that made my choice an easy one. "Come forth, sentinel of darkness." I chanted. "From the depths of the Twisting Nether, I summon you!" My eyes flew open as pulled the ethereal creature from its world to ours.

_"I don't like this place."_ It said as it looked around. It looked first at the master and then me as it realized I was the one who summoned it.

"Now's the time, Lillina!" Master Fomortiis exclaimed. "Use everything at your disposal to defeat it!" I cast Curse of Weakness and Corruption to weaken the creature and then jumped back as it threw one of its massive arms at me. I fired a Shadowbolt, which seemed to slow its advance. I followed up with Drain Life to further weaken the blue behemoth. Its movements slowed, which showed my efforts were working.

"Come forth, my Imp!" I said as I summoned my tiny but powerful companion. It took one look at our foe and cowered.

_"This was not in my contract!"_ it exclaimed as it launched a Fire Bolt. The assault was far weaker than mine but it had the desired effect. The Voidwalker turned its attention to the new threat. I used Life Tap once more while my imp engaged it. Just before the Voidwalker could strike my minion, it disintegrated, leaving only a small, blue shard and its bracers.

"Excellent work, My acolyte." The master said with a smile as I picked up the shard. "That shard is what will bind the Voidwalker to your will. Return to the glyph and summon it just as I showed you before."

"Yes, master." I replied as I took my position. "From the Depths of the Twisting Nether, come forth, my Voidwalker!" I let out a soft gasp as the visage of the demon materialized next to me. It said nothing but nodded in acknowledgment of me.

"Congratulations on your first summon." Master Fomortiis said as a smile spread across his face for the first time since we entered the room. "When you've gained some more experience, we will return for the summoning of the Succubus. Traditionally..." I didn't catch the rest of it as simply mumbled the rest. It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. At this, I laughed.

---

"I see you were successful in your summoning." Ursula said as we emerged from the catacombs. "Congratulations, Lillina."

"Thank you." she replied with a nod. "I have Master Fomortiis to thank for helping me."

"Yes, but it was you who did all the work." I replied with a laugh. "In any case, we're off. After we visit the orphanage we're going to Westfall. The Defias stronghold is said to be somewhere in the town of Moonbrook."

"What makes you say that?" she asked as we made our way through the streets of Stormwind. "And more importantly, what are you planning?"

"Two guild members are from Moonbrook."I explained. "When the town fell to the Defias, their parents were killed by the Defias leader. After the Sunwell was purified, they returned to Westfall in search of him."

"Worried about them?" she guessed.

"Of course." I replied. "Angel's a Mage and Zenith is a powerful Swordsman. It would be a great loss to the guild if they were killed. " When we at last reached the Cathedral Square the place was filled with hundreds of travelers and orphans. I pushed my way towards the Orphanage until I reached the front door. I was about to open it when the door flew open. On the other side was a little boy.

"Are you guys here to spend the day with me?" he asked.

"Lillina Highwind?" a voice from inside asked. We watched as an elderly woman approached us and put a protective hand on the boy who greeted us. "By the Light, it is you! How you've grown!"

"It's been a long time, Matron." she replied with a smile. "This is my teacher, mentor and Guild Master, Fomortiis."

"The Aurabolt...!" the little boy exclaimed in surprise as he looked at me. "But I thought you were a Paladin! How come you're dressed like a Warlock?"

"Samson!" Matron said in shock.

"It's quite alright." I replied with a chuckle and knelt before the lad. "Do you trust in the Light?" He nodded. "Then pray the day never comes in which the Light loses all faith in you." The boy gasped, his face turning pale. Even at his age he understood my words.

"Master!" Lillina exclaimed in horror. "How could you say that to a child?!"

"Forgive me, Matron." I said. "I can't speak the details but let's just say I was a willing participant in the Culling of Stratholme."

"I see." she said with as relived sigh. "You may have chosen to walk the path of darkness, but it's clear to me you aren't ruled by it. Do not turn your back on the Light. It may be the one thing that saves you in the end."

"I'd explain myself but I'd rather not argue about my beliefs." I replied with a sigh. "My apologies, Lillina. It would appear I wasted your...oh." I stopped myself short when I saw her playing the the boy named Samson. It looks like she had a change of heart about coming here, after all.

"If you'd like, you can take him with you for a few hours." The Matron said to her. "Just bring him back before sunset."

"Really?" she replied as she looked at my expectantly.

"It was my idea to come, remember?" I said with a smile.

"Alright!" Samson exclaimed as he ran back upstairs. He returned a few moments later with a backpack.

"Getting past this crowd is going to be a problem." Lillina remarked as she looked outside.

"It's a good thing we're going to fly out, then." I replied as I unrolled my Magnificent Flying Carpet.

"Whoa!" Samson gasped in surprise as the flying carpet hovered a few feet from the ground.

"Everybody on." I said as the three of us got on. Once everyone was aboard, the flying carpet rose into the air.

---

"So...where are we going, anyway?" I asked as we flew over Thorium Point and into the Dwarven land of Dun Morogh.

"I've always wanted to see the Great Dam in Loch Modan." Samson remarked.

"Then that will be our first stop." Master Fomortiis said as he steered the flying carpet. Far below us the people and wildlife looked like ants from up high. We flew over the mountain pass separating Dun Morogh and Loch Modan. As we beheld the large lake that gave the pristine land its name we could see the Great Dam just ahead.

"Wow, that would've taken us about three days on foot." I remarked as I shot a glance in the direction of Thelsamar to the southwest. "And that's assuming we took the Deeprun Tram between Stormwind and Ironforge."

"Now you see why I prefer to fly long distances." The master replied as we touched down on the viewing platform. A number of other travelers were there as well. Apparently, this was a popular tourist spot.

"This place is amazing!" Samson exclaimed in glee. "I heard the kings of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans formed an alliance here when the Dark Irons declared war."

"Indeed." I remarked. "That's very impressive for a lad your age. My father used to tell me of the things he saw when he and his men fought alongside the Wildhammer Dwarves in the Hinterlands to the north. Ferocious wolves, man-eating slime and savage man-eating trolls."

"Wow, your Dad must be some knight huh?' Samson asked, to which my expression instantly changed.

"I found out two days ago he died in the Plaguelands." I replied. "Another brave soldier of the Alliance lost fighting against the Scourge."

"Please don't say it that way." Master suddenly said. "My guild is going toe to toe with the Scourge in Northrend as we speak."

"How come you're not with them?" Samson asked.

"Because of me." I replied. "My father's last wish was that Master Fomortiis train me as a Warlock. He and my father were friends and so he's honoring the last request of a friend."

"Yes, quite." the Master remarked. "And when I feel that her training is complete, we will return to Northrend to rejoin our friends in arms."

"The Lich King...why does he hate us so much?" Samson asked as he stared into the distance. "They say he wants to kill every one on the planet Alliance and Horde. Why does he want us all dead? Why does he hate us so much? Why did me parents..." It was at this point the lad started to cry.

"When he and I meet face to face, I'll ask him for you." I said as I knelt before him. "he took my father from me. He's going to answer for that, too."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

"It's a promise." I replied, happy to see him smile again. "By the way...were there any other places you wanted to visit?"

"I've heard of a sorceress who lives in Theramore across the sea." he began. "I don't know her name but they say she helped King Wrynn take down Onyxia!" The master and I exchanged a look. Of course, e both know who he was talking about.

"You don't say." One of the passersby suddenly said. One look told us the traveler was a Mage. Her hood prevented me from seeing past her long, blonde hair. "If you'd like, I can take you all to Theramore."

"Sure, if you don't mind." the Master replied as a mysterious smile spread across his face. The Mage began to glow and in the next instant, we were standing on the docks of Theramore Isle. Even though the region was littered with Horde strongholds, apparently they respected the rights of this Alliance stronghold deep in their territory.

"And here we are." the mage said as she turned to leave. "Welcome to Kalimdor. When your business with Theramore is finished, you can take a ship at the harbor to Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands north of Ironforge. If you should venture into Duskwallow Marsh, be wary of the Horde settlements to the west and north."

"Thank you for your help." replied with a nod. "Good day to you."

"Hold on a moment." The master suddenly said. "Would you please tell us your name?"

"Of course." she replied as she pushed back her hood, allowing us all to see her face. "I'm Jaina Proudmoore, Ruler of Theramore."

---

"No way!" Samson exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. "How come you didn't tell us before?"

"Well, you never asked." she replied with a smile as she looked at me. "It's been a long time, Lord Fomortiis. How fare things in Northrend?"

"I wish I knew." I replied with a shrug. "I was getting ready to lead my guild into Icecrown when I was called back to Stormwind to train Lillina here. It was her father, Abyssion's last wish."

"Sir Highwind was a powerful man." Jaina remarked. "Many soldiers who served under him are stationed here. When word of his death came, many shared stories of the many adventures they had wit him. When I heard a large number of Death Knights broke away from the Scourge, I thought--" I held up my hand, signaling for her to stop. She looked at me questioningly so I gestured to Lillina. In that moment, she knew. "Does she know?"

"I was the one who told her of his death in person." I replied. "As for the...other matter...when the time is right."

"I understand." the Archmage said with a nod as Samson walked up to her.

"Miss Proudmoore....can I have your autograph?" he asked as he held up a picture of her he had in his pocket.

"Oh, sure." she replied as she took out a quill and signed the picture. Samson was elated as he stared at the picture before putting it back in his pocket. "It's always nice to see citizens of the Alliance such as yourselves taking the time to remember the youngest victims of tragedies such as wars, diseases and natural disasters."

"Yes...it does give a sense of purpose to those who may wonder 'why fight?'." I said. "Everyone fights for their own reasons of course but in this you have a better sense of why we must fight."

"Oh my, it's sunset already!" Lillina suddenly exclaimed as she looked at the sun beginning to disappear in the horizon. "We have to get Samson back to Stormwind."

"I actually have a meeting with King Wrynn soon." Jaina remarked. "I'll take you back with me." Just as before, we were whisked through the time and space to the Mage Quarter in Stormwind. Jaina showed no signs of exhaustion so I knew she was quite used to using her magic to travel all over the world.

"There's the orphanage." I said as we entered Cathedral Square. The Matron stood in the doorway as other orphans who'd gone with adventurers made their return.

"I guess this is good-bye, then." Samson said as he walked toward the orphanage. "Will you come back after you defeat the Lich King, Lillina?"

"Of course." she replied as a smile spread across her face. "And I'll bring some friends with me, too." I couldn't help but smile as Samson returned to the orphanage. The Matron waved to us before going inside and closing the door.

"Now that that's been taken care of, we can return to the work." I said as I turned to Lillina and Jaina. "I assume you know of the circumstances behind the king's disappearance, yes?" she nodded. "Well, I think it's time the major players involved were paid a visit: The Defias Brotherhood."

"I wish you good luck, Lord Fomortiis." she replied. "When I speak to the king, I will let him know the men responsible for his abduction will soon be brought to justice." With a polite bow, Jaina turned and walked in the direction of Stormwind Keep. Lillina and I walked to the Valley of Heroes and purchased a flight via gryphon to Sentinel Hill in Westfall. When we landed, it was quite late so spent the night in the Inn.

---

End Chapter 3. I got a little sidetracked here and there but for the most part Children's Week was the focus of the chapter. It's actually one of my least favorite holidays in-game but I like the idea behind it so...yeah. The next chapter covers all of the Defias quests in Westfall including the Deadmines. You will also be introduced to Angel and Zenith. They're based on two characters from my stories on Fictionpress but I made them in-game. They can be found on Cenarius (US Alliance PvE).


	4. Chapter 4: Patrolling Westfall

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

_Chapter 4: Patrolling Westfall_

XxX

I barely remembered much about the Westfall Inn when we landed. I was so tired I was claimed by sleep the instant I hit the bed. Now that it was morning I was actually seeing things for the first time. It was clear the Inn had seen better days. Bits and pieces of timber covered what clearly had been gaping holes in the roof. I looked around and noticed my master wasn't around. When I heard people moving about outside, I realized it was because I'd overslept.

I quickly dressed and ran out the Inn. I followed the path to Sentinel Hill, which served as the base of operations for the People's Militia of Westfall. As I neared the base of the tower I saw Master Fomortiis talking to someone. His back was to me but he turned when the man he was speaking to glanced in my direction. "Ah, you're awake." he said. "Sorry for leaving you alone but I wanted you to be well rested. The task ahead of us will leave little room for rest. Zenith and Angel left a short time ago with a Defias Traitor to find the entrance to their hideout. In the meantime, I decided to ask Captain Stoutmantle here if he could recommend a healer brave enough to join the four of us."

"Anything for an old friend, Lord Fomortiis." said Stoutmantle. "And the good news is I have found one. A Draenei woman named Myrmid is tending to two of my men southeast of here. You'll find them at the abandoned Dead Acre, west of the Raven Hill Cemetery. If you can bring her and my men back here in one piece, she's all yours."

"Good luck, Lillina." the master said, much to my surprise. "The mission that follows rides on your success."

"You mean I'm going alone?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course." he replied. "One of us needs to wait here for the return of Angel and Zenith. They're expecting to see me here when they return and it certainly wouldn't be good to be missing. The healer isn't far from here. In fact, you should be back at the same time as them. Besides, you can summon a Voidwalker now to protect you from harm."

"Very well, then." I as I walked in the direction of the Dead Acre. "I will be back with them shortly." Of course, I knew this was meant to help me gain some confidence in my abilities. Where we were going was extremely dangerous and I needed to be strong. Soon, the Dead Acre came into view. As the name implied, the field had been scorched bare to prevent anything from growing. The Defias wasted no time driving the farmers away from their homes. The tiny farmhouse looked like it had seen better days. It was quite impressive the roof was still intact.

To my surprise, I could see a pair of Defias trying to force their way into the farmhouse. It was enough to tell me I'd come to the right place. I walked around to the other side of the house and summoned my Voidwalker. It silently looked to me for directions. I pointed in the direction of the Defias and said "Get rid of them."

"As you wish." it replied before descending upon them. I waited until my minion had their full attention before I moved from my hiding place. These humans I didn't mind hurting. Like the brigands we encountered in Northshire Valley, these preyed on the weak. They deserved the punishment they were about to receive.

"Despair as your bodies weaken!" I cried out as I afflicted them with Curse of Weakness. It was a powerful spell that slowly killed off its victims. "May the corrupt be justly destroyed!" I added a Corruption spell, which would compound their slow and agonizing deaths. I made sure to use Drain Soul to harvest two more Soul Shards. Once they were dealt with, I walked over to the farmhouse and let myself in.

"Who's there?" someone in the back of the room asked.

"It's alright." I said without moving. "The Voidwalker is mine. "I took care of the Defias thugs who were bothering you. I was sent to bring you guys back to Sentinel Hill by my Master, Fomortiis."

"Did you just say Fomortiis?" one of the figures asked. "As in Lord Fomortiis of Lordaeron and Guild Master of Serene Adventure?"

"Yes." I replied. "Do you know him?"

"Something like that." another figure replied. The new person lit a lantern, allowing me to see everyone in the room. To my left was a female Mage. The one who spoke was being tended to by a Draenei Priestess. His left arm was bandaged and he had a another gash across his midsection. it appeared they'd been ambushed on the way back from Moonbrook.

* * *

"...And that's what happened." said Angel as we stood inside Sentinel Hill's tower. "Sorry, but the turncoat didn't survive our trip to Moonbrook. He did show us the secret entrance before he was gutted by his old friends, though."

"Excellent work, you two." I replied with a nod. "And you did a fine job as well, Lillina."

"It was nothing." she replied dismissively. "I only did what you asked of me."

"Indeed." I remarked as my focus shifted to the newcomer. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you if you'd be interested in joining me on a little trip into the Defias Brotherhood's stronghold. It's a pretty dangerous mission but the pay's good."

"Before I give you my answer, would you give me your name?" the Priestess asked. "Among my people, I am called Myrmid, Right Hand of Ishanah. You may call me Myrmid."

"In my past life I was known as Captain Aurabolt Fomortiis of the Scarlet Crusade." I replied. "These days I'm called the 'Aurabolt' Fomortiis, Master Demonologist and Guild Master of Serene Adventure, but you can call me Fomortiis."

"Fomortiis...I've heard that name spoken in whispers amongst the Priesthood in Shattrath City and The Exodar." Myrmid remarked. "Even though you're a Warlock, evidence of the Light can be found in your shadow. No one save the Lich King has ever given off such an aura...!"

"Aside from our place of birth, I can assure you I have little in common with Arthas Menethil." I replied. "Whereas Arthas came to be the very thing he swore to destroy, I've dedicated myself to atoning for the sins committed in his name. When the Light abandoned me, I accepted it for what it was-just punishment for putting Stratholme to the sword! Heh...I was really pathetic back then. I'd become so overcome with despair, I wandered into the fallen Andorhal with a death wish. As swarms of undead rushed forward to consume me, that's when he came...Abyssion Highwind."

"My father?" Lillina asked in surprise.

"That's right." I said as a smile crossed my face. "He drew his sword and wiped out all the Scourge come to kill me as if they were nothing. I didn't have to say anything for him to know I'd gone there looking to die. It just so happened the man who enchanted his sword was looking for an apprentice. It was in The Barrens I started walking the path to becoming who I am today."

"I had no idea..." Angel trailed. "You must have seen your share of horrible things."

"And then some." I replied. "In any case, I think I've given you sufficient information, Myrmid. What say you?"

"I say...you've got yourself a deal." she replied as she extended her hand. "My people avoid dealing with individuals who associate themselves with the forces of evil. When The Evil One came to Argus, two thirds of our people succumbed to his offer of limitless power in exchange for becoming his harbingers of destruction."

"When I first visited Shattrath City, I came upon those who rejected His offer and fled for their lives. That was when I met them for the first time: The Naaru. At the time, I thought I was just going to be an emissary from The Exodar but it turns out, fate had more in store for me. The following morning, I began my training under High Priestess Ishanah."

"Talk about a parallel story..." Zenith trailed. "It's a wonder you two are meeting for the first time."

"Welcome to the group...and the guild, Myrmid." I said as we shook hands. "Since you've agreed to help us out, I'll explain for everyone's benefit why we're going into the belly of the beast. As everyone here knows, King Varian Wrynn was abducted on his way to a summit in Theramore with Warchief Thrall. While we now know the one who orchestrated the kidnapping and the assassination of Queen Tiffin and King Llane was Onyxia, there is another responsible party that needs to be held into account for their part in the kidnapping."

"The Defias Brotherhood." Angel remarked. "They hate Stormwind so much, they'd ally themselves with the Black Dragonflight."

"And not just any Black Dragon." I corrected her. "Onyxia was the daughter of Deathwing The Destroyer. While she sought to destroy the Alliance from the inside, her brother Nefarian was more overt with his intentions for the Horde. Thankfully, both were slain once their plans were exposed."

"Now that I think of it, I do recall hearing one of our sisters was caught up in an incident involving Neltharion's mate a few months ago in Grim Batol." Myrmid said thoughtfully. "I don't remember the details...some kind of Dragonflight politics or something. I do know she didn't survive her encounter with whatever killed her, but neither did the evil she faced."

"That's quite unfortunate." Angel said as if she were remembering something. "Though, that would explain why both Vareesa and Rhonin had gone for so long..."

"What is it?" asked Zenith.

"I'll tell you later if we live that long." Angel replied dismissively. "I'm about ready to go punish some Defias."

* * *

"Here we are." The Master said after we'd gone deep underground. We fought through several dozen Defias and from the looks of things, we'd found the Defias hideout. "Things are only going to get tougher from here on out. I'll take point. Myrmid, I want you and Lillina to stay to the rear."

"Understood." she replied with a nod. We walked into a large mine shaft to find Defias Miners at work digging into the earth. The master took a deep breath and then exhaled, reducing the miners to skeletons with Fel Flame. Zenith and Angel took on the Overseers and Defias Mages in the cavern as well as the next while the Master plowed ahead. Whatever he bypassed, his Fel Guard quickly dispatched for him.

"VanCleef pay big for your heads!" bellowed the Ogre in the following chamber. He charged at the same time Master Fomortiis directed his Fel Guard to attack the brute. At the same time, two Defias Blackguards appeared from the shadows and attacked Zenith and Angel.

"Away with you!" I exclaimed as I cast Fear on the one attacking Angel. The man dropped his weapon and ran in terror. The spell I cast would do no harm but it would afflict the target with terror for a short time. Angel used the opening I created to attack the man while Zenith fought off the one who attacked him. I focused on helping the master deal with the Ogre blocking the way. A few a few minutes of fighting, he finally fell.

"Excellent work, everyone." Master Fomortiis said after the two rogues were dealt with. "Now that the Defias know we're here, things are going to get real busy."

"Down here!" someone in the cavern behind us exclaimed. As if in response, Master's Fel Guard charged down the tunnel and attacked the people coming from behind. After a few moments it returned, its axe soaked in blood.

"This is going to be a problem." he said as Zenith opened the way forward. "After we take out one of the overseers, enemies come from behind. Zenith, I want you and Lillina to deal with anything that comes from behind."

"Very well." Zenith replied as he grabbed massive maul the Ogre had been using. "He won't miss this where he's going."

"Understood." I said as we advanced further into the Deadmines. The Master cleared used the same tactics as before to kill everything that moved. In the connecting chamber we found a room filled with Goblins and their trademark shredders.

"Whatever they're working on must be big if they're employing Goblins." said Angel.

"All the more reason to take down the Defias Kingpin." Master Fomortiis replied as he began to transform into his demonic form. **"Wait here."** It was a good thing we did as he asked. Singlehandedly, he slaughtered all the Goblins to the last including the overseer. I doubted even Myrmid had ever seen such carnage from one person in her entire life. He smashed the doors on the other side of the room open before returning to us.

* * *

"I'm glad you're on our side!" Zenith exclaimed. "Why don't you just stay in that form all the time?"

"The longer I stay in that form, the harder it is to change back." I replied as I turned to Myrmid. "I'm sorry you had to see that given what your people have been through."

"If not for the fact you were once a child of the Light, I would not trust you with my life." she replied as she looked at me. "While I personally do not approve of you and your student's chosen paths, like Death Knights I see them as necessary evils."

"I think that's the closest we'll get to a compliment, Master." Lillina remarked with a laugh.

"I think you are right." I said as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the hall we just came from. Lillina and Zenith turned to deal with the threat and returned a few minutes later.

"Nothing we can't handle." Zenith said as we continued. In this next hallway we found Human and Goblin miners working side by side. This could only mean the existence of the Goblins in Westfall was unknown outside the Deadmines and these Goblins did not want anyone to know they were working with the Defias.

"I almost feel sorry for these people." said Angel after everyone had been slain. "They all probably had families and were just doing what they thought was right."

"Threatening the stability of the Kingdom of Stormwind is anything but doing what's right." I said and then added "As well as driving the people of Westfall from their lands."

"Don't worry, I still want to see them all punished." she replied as we entered a foundry.

"...So this is how they've been manufacturing weapons." Lillina remarked.

"As well as something...big." Zenith added. I caught the uneasiness in his voice. "We'd better hurry and deal with this. Angel, can you freeze the forge with your magic?"

"Yes, but it would be much easier if the Goblins were dealt with." she replied.

"Haadhun!" I exclaimed as my Fel Guard ran down the ramp and sunk its axe into Goblins as it went. I transformed again and jumped over the side, killing the Goblins who fled in terror at the very sight of me. When I was done, the ground was littered with corpses. Angel chose that moment to freeze the molten-hot foundry solid so that it couldn't be used anytime soon.

"We're almost to the bottom and still no sign of this VanCleef." said Lillina after she and Zenith dealt with enemy reinforcements.

"VanCleef...that name sounds familiar." said Angel after opening the way forward.

"Before they turned against Kingdom of Stormwind, the Defias Brotherhood was a Stone Cutting Guild made up of some of the best masons in the kingdom." I began. "It was they who were hired to rebuild Stormwind after it was destroyed during by the Horde the Second War. Unfortunately, they were not adequately paid for their services by the nobility. They incited riots in the streets of Stormwind and in the confusion, Queen Tiffin was killed. The leader of the Defias Brotherhood then and now is a man named Edwin VanCleef. Not only is he a skilled mason but he was trained by the leader of SI:7, Matias Shaw. As you can imagine, defeating him will be quite the challenge."

"And you expect us to beat him?" Lillina asked in surprise.

"No, we will beat him." I replied as we made our way through the tunnel. Unlike the others, there weren't any workers around. We did find a cannon pointing at a locked door, though.

"What's this all about?" Angel asked as she picked up a barrel of gunpowder she found nearby.

"The key to getting inside." I replied as the cannon was lit. "Fire in the hole!" The blast blew the door to pieces on impact.

"You there! Check out that noise!" a deep voice boomed from further in the room we just opened up. I looked through the destroyed door to see a pair of thugs heading our way. Zenith and Haadhun rushed forward to dispatch them. I entered the massive cavern and beheld a ship moored in front of us. The ship appeared to have the cross-design of a Goblin steamship and the more common Galleons used by the Human factions of the Alliance. Each level of the ship was adorned with cannons. I was no expert on naval warfare but if this ship went to Stormwind Harbor, I could devastate the heart of the Alliance and that was what we needed to prevent.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as we rushed down the dock towards the ship.

"We're under attack!" the voice from before exclaimed. "Avast, ye swabs! Repel the invaders!"

"Repel this!" Zenith roared as he swung the maul he picked up earlier, knocking several men into the water. Lillina's Voidwalker kept the agile swordsmen busy while Angel engaged them with magic. We fought our way to the ramp leading onto the ship. It was here we found a large Tauren awaiting us.

"Ready for a real fight?" he taunted. "Mr. Smite will teach you a lesson!" Brandishing a large sword, the Tauren and two human blackguards attacked. Haadhun and Lillina's Voidwalker kept the Rogues occupied so that we could focus on Mr. Smite. Just as I managed to inflict Corruption, the Curse of Agony and Immolate on the Tauren, he sent out a shockwave that knocked everyone except the demons to the ground.

"Whoa!" Angel exclaimed in surprise.

"You landlubbers are tougher than I thought!" the Tauren exclaimed as he ran over to a nearby chest and traded his sword for a pair of axes. I wasn't surprised, as it was the weapon of choice for most Tauren brawlers. We simply refocused our efforts into bringing him down. Zenith managed to Hamstring him before we were knocked down once more. "Now you're making me angry!" he said as he traded the pair of axes for a large maul. by this time, the blackguards were dispatched in short order.

"We're ending this now!" Lillina said as she fired a Shadowbolt spell that knocked the maul out of the surprised fighter's hands. Zenith used the opening she created to finish him off.

"Finally." Angel said as everyone paused to rest.

"I'll just help myself to what's in that chest of his." Zenith said as he took the axes that had been used against us moments earlier.

"How many people do you think might be on that ship?" Lillina asked me.

"Enough to take care of a ragtag group of interlopers." A voice from the top of the ship replied. n us. I couldn't see his face but I knew at once he was the one we'd come for. "If by some miracle of the Light you make it this far, I will take care of you personally." As if on cue, a parade of Defias on the ship made their way down the ramp towards us.

**"MEIV!"** I roared as I transformed into my demonic form once more and immolated my demonic flesh, burning all who came at me. The others wisely held back as I cleaved a path through the amassed Defias thugs. When a large Murloc charged me, I broke its weapon in two before tearing its throat free with my bare hands. As more Defias rushed down from the upper level, I unleashed my Fel Flame and turned them into living pyres. Those behind them immediately jumped overboard to avoid getting burned themselves.

"Talk about a one-man army!" Zenith exclaimed as we reached the top of the ship. My Fel Guard cut down the Goblin Captain awaiting us, leaving only VanCleef himself to deal with. I chose that moment to revert back to my human form.

"At last we meet." said Zenith as he and Angel stepped forward. "My sister and I have been waiting a long time for this day to come. Now we will have our revenge!"

* * *

"None may challenge The Brotherhood!" the Defias leader exclaimed as he suddenly unsheathed his two swords and swung them at Zenith. He was ready and parried both of them with his two-handed sword.

"Not bad." The Master said as he and Myrmid stepped back. "If it looks like you two are in trouble, I'll finish him off."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will be a problem." Angel replied as she and Zenith circled VanCleef. I had no reason to think they could lose but when I saw VanCleef use his swords to deflect her Fireballs I felt a little nervous. That's what I remembered what the master said earlier.

"Lapdogs, all of you!" VanCleef roared as a pair of rogues suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the rest of us.

"Look out!" Myrmid exclaimed when one of the Rogues jumped over my Voidwalker, intending to kill me with a single blow. The attack never came as a sword was implanted into the assassin's chest. I gasped in surprise when I saw who the wielder was.

"What, don't tell me you forgot what I once was." The Master replied as he extracted his sword and used it to finish off the other rogue.

"What you once were?" Myrmid asked.

"I'll explain later." he replied as we returned our attention to the fight still in progress.

"Fools, our cause is righteous!" said VanCleef as four more rogues emerged from the shadows to attack us. This time, we were ready and fought them into submission. I looked up in time to see Zenith plunged his sword into VanCleef's heart. It was clear from his expression he never expected to be defeated.

"Justice is served." Angel said as Zenith removed his sword. and cut off VanCleef's head.

"With this, the Defias Brotherhood is no more!" Zenith exclaimed as he raised the severed head above his head.

"What have we here...?" Master Fomortiis said as he found an envelope on the Defias leader's body. He opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter. "As I suspected, the nobility have connections with the Brotherhood. We'd better take this to SI:7 in Stormwind and let them know the Defias have been dealt with. I'll leave reporting the death of Edwin VanCleef to you two. That ok?"

"It'll be a pleasure." Angel replied as the three of them made their way toward the escape tunnel leading outside. I started to follow when I noticed Myrmid administering the Last Rites to VanCleef's body.

"Light have mercy on your soul." she said as she finished her prayer. "Even though he devoted much of his life to villainy, even he is not beyond saving."

"I don't think Angel and Zenith would want to hear you say that." I remarked.

"That is why I waited until they left." she replied with a smile. The sound of something falling in the room VanCleef emerged from made us both jump in surprise.

"Who's there?" I asked as my Voidwalker started towards the room.

"Daddy..." a distraught voice said. I took a step back as a girl no older than twelve emerged from the darkened room. Myrmid and I exchanged a look, having realized she saw her father killed and beheaded before her eyes.

"Who are you?" Myrmid asked the girl.

"My name is Vanessa." she replied. "Vanessa VanCleef. Why did my Daddy have to..." I was at a loss for words. Like this girl, my father had been taken from me. The clear difference was in this case, she saw her father's demise. I reached out to her but Myrmid was quicker. She hugged the child while she cried her heart out.

"You father will find peace knowing you survived." Myrmid said to her. "I think that was he fought so hard. He was only trying to protect you. While the circumstances of his death are unfortunate, the Light will bless you and comfort you, child."

"Why don't we honor him with a burial?" Vanessa offered. "He deserves that much."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." the Draenei Priestess replied as she turned to me. "Why don't you catch up to the others? I'll handle things here and meet up with you at Sentinel Hill."

"Very well." I said as I turned to leave the two alone. It was obvious killing Edwin VanCleef was a necessary evil, but at that same time our actions scarred a girl too young to have to see her own father killed in front of her. At the same time, I didn't know what I felt when I'd been told of my father's death some weeks after he actually died. I found the Master, Angel and Zenith waiting just outside the tunnel.

"Where's Myrmid?" Master Fomortiis asked when he saw me emerge by myself.

"Burying VanCleef's body." I replied, which technically was true. "She performed the Last Rites to make sure he does not rise to seek vengeance. She said for us to wait for her in Sentinel Hill."

"Fair enough." Zenith said with a nod. The four of us headed for Sentinel Hill to report our findings to Gyran Stoutmantle. Seeing us return unharmed was enough for The People's Militia to know we had accomplished the mission.

"Edwin VanCleef is no more." The Master said as Zenith presented his head. "With their leader dead, the Defias Brotherhood is finished."

"I know his death means as much to King Wrynn as it does the people of Westfall." Stoutmantle said in reference to the late queen. "Even though the King is rumored to be courting a new wife these days I've little doubt he will sing your praises when you deliver the good news, Lord Aurabolt. I count four of you but five of you went. What happened the the priestess?"

"She stayed behind to see to his body's disposal." I explained. "She also wanted us to wait for her here."

"Ah, here she comes now." Angel said as she looked in the direction of Moonbrook. When I turned, I saw that she was not alone. With her was VanCleef's daughter.

"Who's that with you?" Zenith asked as they neared.

"Lord Aurabolt, Sir Stoutmantle, can I speak to you privately?" she asked.

"We'll wait for you at the Inn." Angel offered as we started to leave.

"Lillina, I need you to stay as well." Myrmid suddenly said. Of course, I knew why but kept my mouth shut as Angel and Zenith left. "Wait outside, my child. I'll call for you shortly." The girl nodded before going outside the guard tower. Gyran stepped outside to wave the guards by the door to leave him alone until he called for them.

"Who is she?" Stoutmantle asked, repeating Zenith's question.

"Her name is Vanessa, daughter of VanCleef." Myrmid explained, to which both the master and Stoutmantle gasped in surprise. "She was present to see the death of her father in the Deadmines. I found her with Lillina but asked her not to speak of what she saw until I spoke with you. After Lillina left us, I started asking questions. He may have been a villain but he kept her in the dark about The Brotherhood's activities. I assume it was to protect her. She told me her father instructed her that if something happened to him, she was to start a new life for herself in Westfall."

"Do you believe she may become a threat to the peace in Westfall?" Stoutmantle asked.

"She doesn't appear to have been trained in combat like her father, no." Myrmid replied. "I just wanted you to know who she was. She may actually require your protection. When word of her father's death spreads, there are those who might seek her out."

"Send her in." The leader of the People's Militia said to the guards outside. A few moments later, Vanessa VanCleef walked in. She looked at Myrmid, Master Fomortiis and I warily before giving Stoutmantle her full attention. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

"No, sir." she replied.

"I'm Gyran Stoutmantle." He said as he shook her hand. "I'm in charge of The People's Militia of Westfall. As such, I am charged with ensuring the people of Westfall can live safely. These are some of the people charged by the Kingdom of Stormwind to help us in Westfall. Although they and their companions were the ones who took your father from you, I was the one who gave the order for his death. Did you know anything about what your father and his friends were doing in The Deadmines?"

"No, milord." she replied. "Before he died, he said that he was trying to help his friends get what they deserved." She looked like she was about to cry but the tears did not fall.

"Are you sure?" The Master replied suddenly. "Your father was the notorious leader of The Defias Brotherhood, the same organization responsible for the death of Queen Tiffin. You look like a clever girl. Either you're in denial or you're lying. You wouldn't lie to one of the most powerful Warlocks on Azaroth, would you?"

"Master!" I exclaimed in surprise at his harshness. "She's just a child."

"Hey, I want to be sure I don't have to come back here in a few years." He shot back. "And I'm sure Lord Stoutmantle doesn't want to have to deal with this all over again, either."

"He's right." Stoutmantle added in agreement. "We're not going to hurt you but given your father's history with the Kingdom of Stormwind, we have reason to doubt your story. What I will do is this. For the next five years, you will live with a couple just north of here, the Saldeans. If, during that time, you prove yourself to be an honest, hardworking and truthful person, you will have your freedom. If not, you'll spend the best years of your life in The Stockade. Since you will have a new life, you will also have a new name: Hope. For your own sake, you'd better live up to your new namesake."

"I will, milord." she replied as we walked outside together.

"I'll take her over to the Saldeans personally." Stoutmantle said to us. "When you report to the king, do not mention her. I doubt he would be as merciful about her fate."

"We understand." Myrmid replied with a nod. "I don't think it would be a good idea to mention her to to Angel and Zenith, either. I doubt they would be able to take it. They've already been through so much."

"Agreed." Master Fomortiis said. "I'll leave things in Westfall to you, Lord Stoutmantle. What are your plans from here, Priestess Myrmidia?"

"I was planning to go to Lakeshire to meet with one of my brethren." she replied. "He sent a message to Stormwind requesting a Priestess from Shattrath City. And you?"

"After that trek through The Deadmines, I'd say Lillina is ready for the next part of her training as a Warlock: Summoning a Fel Steed." the master replied, to which I gasped in surprise. "We'll be going to The Barrens after our business with the King is concluded."

"Good luck to you, Lady Highwind." Myrmid said as she dipped her head. "I have kept Lakeshire waiting long enough. I suppose I should be going. Give my regards to Angel and Zenith." With that, she purchased a ride from the Gryphon Master and flew east. The Master and I arrived at the Inn to find Angel and Zenith reading a document.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Zenith said when he noticed us. "Everything ok?"

"Just some minor business with Stoutmantle." Lillina replied. "What of you?"

"Now that the Brotherhood is no more, we've decided to lend our services to The Night Watch in Darkshire." said Angel. "The people of Darkshire have been locked in battle with the Undead and Worgen for some time. Even though they've been getting aid from Stormwind since the King's return, they're still in need of able-bodied travelers to keep the roads safe."

"Lillina and I are heading for Kalimdor after we've delivered our report to King Wrynn." I said. "Our friend Myrmid has business in Lakeshire and sends her regards. In time, I hope I can count on you two to join me in the war to rid the world of The Lich King. We all have to do our part."

"You can count on it." Angel replied. "The icy depths of Northrend will evaporate against my fire spells. I take it _he_ will be there as well?"

"Of course." I replied. "Leon is a dedicated member of the Guild, after all."

"Then this will be interesting." she said as a squire led two horses over to Angel and Zenith. "Until we meet in Northrend Fomortiis, Lillina."

"Good luck on your travels." Zenith said as the mounted the horses. "Let's ride, Angel!" The two directed their horses to the southeastern road leading to Duskwood and took off. They were heading into an area plagued by undead but the dead were not aligned with the Scourge. They'd certainly have their hands full but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

"Come, Lillina." I said as we headed for the Gryphon Master. "It's time we were on our way ourselves."

* * *

End Chapter 4. Admit it, you thought I quit this story. Nah, I just focused on finishing From The Depths of the Abyss, which follows the exploits of Lillina's father. For those who might be reading this on Fan Fiction (dot) net, take note I will give you one more chapter after this.

After Chapter 5, there will be no more updates posted to FF net. If you want to see the rest, see my profile for the link to my forums and Live Journal Account. ALL of my Fanfics-not just my Warcraft ones-will be posted on my forums and Live Journal Account from now on. I'm giving you one more chapter as a favor to a friend of mine so thank **Tavingtonsbeauty** by reading her Warcraft stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Audience with the King

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

_XxX_

_Chapter 5: Audience with the King_

_XxX_

When we arrived in Stormwind, we headed for the keep at once. Unlike my last visit with the king, this visit was rather tentative. As the castle came into view, I could only hope His Highness wasn't in the middle of a War Meeting at this time of day. "My name is Fomortiis Aurabolt." I said to the guards standing before the keep. "We bring urgent information from Westfall for His Majesty the king."

"King Wrynn is meeting with a diplomat from Northrend, Lord Aurabolt." one of the guards replied as he and his partner exchanged a glance. "Since you're the one requesting an audience, we'll let you through."

"I'll be sure to mention your generosity when I speak with him." I replied as they opened the doors of the keep. "As you can guess, my name still holds alot of weight in Stormwind." I said to Lillina once we were inside. As we entered the audience room, the guards defending the throne in the king's absence pointed in the direction of the hall to the right.

"Second door on the left." One of them said, to which I nodded in acknowledgment. We went to door, knocked and opened the door. In the middle of the room was a large roundtable with a map of Northrend spread out on it. Sitting directly opposite where we entered was King Wrynn himself. To his left was Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore and General Marcus Johnathan on his right. The rest were people I did not know. It was the woman to the left of Jaina who caught my attention.

"Lord Aurabolt?" Varian said, reminding me we'd just entered unannounced. "What's the meaning of this?"

"My apologies Your Majesty but I bring news from Westfall." I replied as I stepped forward and signaled for Lillina to follow. "The lass with me, she's my apprentice." Jaina let out a chuckle but stiffened it when I looked in her direction. "The news I bring involves the Defias Brotherhood. Edwin VanCleef is dead." This caught the attention of all the nobles in the room, who looked at Lillina and I in disbelief. "I have his head as proof." I continued as I held up a basket I picked up on the Trade District. One of the guards in the room collected the basket and brought it before the king so he could see for himself. His expression from seeing the head of the man whose organization killed his late wife was immediate.

"This more than makes up for your unannounced visit, Fomortiis." He said as he closed the lid of the basket. "Plus interest."

"There is more." I replied as I handed the guard the letter I found on VanCleef's body. "According to that letter I found on VanCleef's corpse, the Defias are allied with someone of influence in Stormwind proper. I've little doubt SI:7 can flush the traitor out in short order."

"I'll see that the letter is delivered to Matias Shaw personally." King Wrynn replied as he read the letter, he expression turning to surprise. "...Unless of course, someone here has something they'd like to say to their liege." The nobles present shifted uncomfortably as they looked at one another.

"The traitor's not here." the woman sitting next to Jaina suddenly said. "If he were, I would have sensed it the moment Lord Aurabolt entered the room."

"As would have I." I noted as I studied her. It was clear to me that like Lillina, she was a Half-Elf but of a different kind. "Might I have the honor of knowing your name, milady?"

* * *

"I am Marquis Rhenn Ambrose." She replied with a polite nod. "I was found as a baby and raised as one of the Tuskarr. My people were attacked by giant seafaring men twenty years ago. We have since established diplomatic relations with the Alliance as well as the Horde. In exchange for aid fighting the invaders as well as the Scourge, we offer what little we can to those who come to Northrend. King Wrynn has graciously granted me the title of Marquise and charged me with the lands of Westfall and Redridge."

"Really?" Master Fomortiis asked in surprise. "Stoutmantle neglected to mention that. In any case, the Defias will be an after thought thanks to the efforts of The People's Militia. The lass with me is the daughter of a good friend of mine who died fighting the Scourge. He requested I train her as my apprentice should something happen to him. The reason Lady Proudmoore laughed is because I've turned down every request by aspiring Warlocks to train them."

"She truly must be something special if you've decided to train her personally." Rhenn noted as she turned to me. "Might I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Lillina Highwind, milady." she replied.

"Are you perchance related to Lord Abyssion Highwind?" King Wrynn asked when he heard my last name.

"He was my father." I replied and then added "My mother is Paima Talonstrike of the Cenaurion Circle."

"So you're a Half-Elf like me." Rhenn remarked in amazement. "I knew there was something special about you. You appear to be not much older than my own children."

"Oh, that's right." Master Fomortiis remarked with a laugh. "I forget Half-Elves age slower than Humans because of their elven heritage."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"You'll still age but at not as fast as humans." He added as he returned his attention to Rhenn. "You mentioned you have grown children. Please tell me they're not involved in anything unpleasant."

"My oldest daughter Helene is a Priestess here in Stormwind." Rhenn replied. "Her twin brother Jaimy, a Paladin fights alongside Highlord Fordring in Icecrown. My youngest daughter Alanis studies as a Mage in Dalaran. Their father was killed by the Scourge last year. What of you, Lord Aurabolt? Do you have a family?"

"Never married." he replied. "My parents were Scourged in Lordaeron and count themselves among Sylvanas' people. I haven't seen my five brothers and sisters since the fall of Lordaeron but they're all alive."

"There aren't that many humans who haven't been effected by the Scourge, are there?" I asked as I remembered the orphans living in the Cathedral District.

"Hopefully, we can change that." King Wrynn replied. "Lord Aurabolt, you surprise me. I never imagined you to be the type of person to go out of your way for another. I mean no offense but given your past, I any would have just reason to be surprised to see you with an apprentice."

"You're quite perceptive, my king." Master Fomortiis remarked with a laugh. "I have to admit I am...intrigued to see the full extent of what Lillina's power after she's been trained. I have been told I'm one of the best so I'd say she's in good hands, yes?"

"Indeed," The King replied. "Since you're already here, would you mind joining this meeting? We were discussing possible routes the Alliance Vanguard could utilize in the march on Icecrown Citadel. It might prove useful when you return to Northrend."

"Sure, I don't mind." he replied before adding "As long as Lillina is allowed to stay as well. She may be the daughter of one one of our fallen heroes but her time may come yet."

"Very well." Varian replied as two more chairs were fetched from the hall. I ended up sitting between Jaina and Rhenn while Master Fomortiis sat between the king and General Marcus. Once the seating was rearranged, King Wrynn stood to formally reintroduce us.

* * *

"We are honored to be joined by a hero of The Alliance: Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt of...where did you say you hail from?"

"I grew up in Stratholme but after the Scourge invasion I've been living in Theramore." I replied as I turned to Jaina. "Does he know about...that matter?" I whispered.

"No." she replied. "We decided to wait a little longer before telling him."

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt, would you introduce your companion?" Rhenn asked, reminding us of where we were.

"The young lady who travels with me is Lillina Highwind." I said as I stood. "Her father Abyssion died fighting the Scourge in the Plaguelands. As was his last request, I am continuing her training as a Warlock." Having finished introductions, the war meeting continued without interruption. I had to admit I was impressed with what went on. The key to success was coordinating our forces with the support of the Argent Crusade, Wyrmcrest Accord, Ebon Blade and the Kirin Tor.

Although the Horde were likely having similar war meetings in Orgrimmar, there was no mention of their forces despite the fact the Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger were fighting side by side to break through the Scourge forces at Anguar'thar. If they succeeded, the Alliance Vanguard and the Warsong Offensive would be able to both intercept the Scourge attempting to push the Argent Crusade out of Icecrown and open a second overland route into Icecrown. If the coalition forces proved victorious, even Varian would be forced to rethink his opinion of the Horde.

"The Wyrmcrest Accord...who are they?" I heard Lillina ask Rhenn.

"The accord is an alliance of the five Dragonflights-Red, Blue, Green, Black and Bronze." She explained. "The Accord was founded to unite the five flights under Alextrasza the Life-Binder, Aspect of the Red Flight. They have pledged their support in exchange for the Alliance's assistance with some unfortunate politics they're in the midst of dealing with."

"You mean Deathwing." I noted.

"Actually, I'm referring to Malygos, Master of Magic." Rhenn replied, to which I looked at her in shock. "After Deathwing's betrayal of the other Aspects, Malygos went mad. He has declared war on all who practice magic. There have been hundreds of kidnappings all over Azaroth. The Kirin Tor has been working with the Wyrmcrest Accord to stop him but they've never been short on needing more help."

"Disturbing." Lillina remarked with a shudder.

"Indeed." I said. "And worse, we have to deal with the Scourge and everything else Northrend has to offer. After your training is completed Lillina, I intend to put them all on notice."

"What are you, some kind of one-man army?" Rhenn asked with an amused expression.

"After watching him take down a floating Ziggurat by himself last week, you'd have little reason to believe he isn't." General Johnathan replied. "While it's obvious he's no agent of The Burning Legion, the way he used that power of his was quite the sight to see."

"You mean that explosion I heard...that was you?" Rhenn asked in amazement. "I saw the Ebon Blade later in the day but I had no idea you took down a Ziggurat!"

"I'd say the real highlight of the day was the arrival of those Death Knights." I replied in a bid to change the subject.

"Yes, their addition into our ranks will hasten our march towards Northrend." Jaina noted. "Highlord Morgraine can lead his Death Knights through areas far too dangerous for the Alliance or the Horde."

"At the pace they're going, they should meet up with Fordring soon." Varian said as he studied the map spread out on the table. "No offense Fomortiis but I think you'd be of better use on up north assisting Bolvar."

"None taken, sire." I replied. "I was quite surprised myself to receive that letter hours from leading my Guild into battle with the Scourge on Northrend. The campaign will be bittersweet knowing my best friend's daughter will be there to fight in his place."

* * *

The meeting broke two hours later. Due to the rains, no ships could sail for Kalimdor so we would be staying in Stormwind for at least another day. Because we were King Wrynn's honored guests, we were given rooms for the night in the castle. At the master's behest, I dismissed my Voidwalker for the rest of the day back to the Twisting Nether. This was to avoid unpleasantries with the Priests and Paladins in the keep.

When I requested a bath, I was shown to one of the castle bathing rooms. I arrived just as Rhenn and a younger woman were leaving."Is she the one you spoke of, mother?" the youth asked Rhenn.

"Lady Lillina, this is my daughter Helene." Rhenn introduced. "Helene, this is the young Warlock I spoke of earlier. Like your me and your siblings, she is half-elven."

"An honor to meet you Lady Helene." I said with a respectful bow. "Unlike my father and Master Fomortiis, I don't hold any special titles so please don't feel the need to treat me any more than I am."

"I will try to remember that the next time we meet." Helene replied with a laugh. "I know you're a Warlock, but deep down I can sense the Light in you. That's pretty unusual."

"My mother is a Druid of the Cenaurion Circle but the majority of her people worship the Goddess Elune." I said. "Ever since I was little, I've always carried a small statue of Elune with me everywhere I go. Not even my master knows of this. I wouldn't exactly say I believe in Elune anymore but having something in her likeness makes me feel closer to my mother's people, which makes them my people also."

"What of your father?" Helene asked. "Did he believe in the Light?"

"He did, and for a time he and Mother often talked about their different faiths." I replied. "They considered Elune and the Light to equal and left what I chose to believe to me."

"That's very wise of them." Rhenn remarked. "You have such clever parents. I hope to meet your mother someday. Even though I was raised by the Tuskarr, when I grew up I never had the chance to meet my birth parents. Oh, look at the time! It's getting quite late. Helene and I need to be going but you have a good night Lillina."

"And you as well Lady Rhenn, Helene." I replied as they departed. I waited until their footfalls faded away before I set my things on the bench next to the tub. I opened the bottle of water from the Moonwell in Darnassus and poured some of it into the tub. Mother gave it to me years ago. When mixed with bathwater, it would ease the bather's muscles and help them relax. After everything that had happened in the last few days. it was just what I needed.

I climbed into the tub and felt my weariness melt away. For a moment, I felt as if I was back at home with both of my parents. We lived in Astranaar in Ashenvale Forest. It was an important town for the Alliance and severed as a major hub for the Sentinels traveling to and from Darnassus, Moonglade or Silverwing Grove. Even though I did not look like them, I was still considered a valuable member of the community.

Both of my parents raised me to be proud of my dual heritage. I always knew I was different from the pureblood humans of Stormwind but my appearance allowed me to blend in like Rhenn and her children. I gasped as I suddenly realized I had a connection to three different schools of magic: The arcane, the elements and the Light. Mother taught me some of her Balance techniques when I was younger but since I began my training as a Warlock, I've been out of practice. My father had me well versed in the ways of the Light as well. For a brief moment, I wondered if I would be able to harness all three.

"What a ridiculous idea." I remarked dismissively. "I've chosen my path. To want anything else now would be folly."

* * *

"What are you doing at this hour, Lord Aurabolt?" Jaina asked as she stepped out of her room. Her voice caught me off guard, forcing me to dismiss my Kilrogg Eye.

"If you must know, spying on my young apprentice." I replied as I turned to her. "Using the Eye of Kilrogg, keeping secrets from me is all but impossible."

"Oh, really?" she asked with an amused expression. "I can only imagine the..._mischief_ one would likely cause."

"Don't worry, I don't use it for _that_ kind of spying." I shot back. "Lillina doesn't know her father is a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade. I spoke to him briefly when the Death Knights first came. He wants to be the one to tell her himself. As her father and good friend, it's only right that I honor this request."

"She may come to resent you for it." the mage replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"Keeping what you know from her." Jaina explained. "Try to look at things from-sorry."

"Exactly." I said when she realized she was about to tread into some pretty personal territory for me. "If you don't mind my asking, how is the princess doing these days."

"Miss Hastings bid farewell to her former life in Lordaeron the day she married." Jaina replied, equally happy to talk about something else. "She's expecting her third child if I recall. Considering what happened to her family, she could use the solace starting a new life in Theramore brings."

"Indeed," I said before adding "After your brother murders your father in cold blood and damns your homeland with the Plague, how can you not want the world to forget the name of the last living member of the Menethil family? At the very least, I will try to give her the closure only the death of Arthas can bring."

* * *

End Chapter 5. Whew, I pulled an all day marathon but I finished this in just a few days. I am quite pleased with the way things have turned out. As a reminder, the rest of this story will be posted in the Fan Fiction Section of my site. If you have me on your Facebook Friends list, I will post an alert when I update so you'll know.

Oh and before I forget: Special thanks to Tavingtonsbeauty for allowing me to use Rhenn and Helene in this fanfic. She's guaranteed to make an appearance in the next chapter at least before the Warlock training resumes =D


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Comes to Darkness

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

_XxXxX_

_Chapter 6: Truth Comes to Darkness_

_XxXxX_

"Ah, here we are." Lillina said as she returned from her trek through Ashenvale Forest and The Barrens. "It took longer than I would have preferred but I have gathered the required reagents, Master Fomortiis."

"Wood from Lover's Grove, An Enchanted Bale of Hay, Lustful Charm...looks like everything is here at last." I said after looking checking all she brought. "While you were out, I prepared the place where the summonings are to take place. We can begin at once." While Warlocks of both factions came through Rachet to sharpen their skills or learn high-level skills, Kalimdor also happened to have an abundance of the items required to summon many high-level demons as well as both the Fel Steed and Dread Steed. I led the way to a clearing northeast of Rachet where I prepared the area where the summoning would take place.

"I harvested Soul Shards while I was out as well." Lillina said as she took one from her pocket.

"You'll need it to lure a Succubus into this world but not the Fel Steed." I replied as she walked into the center of the summoning rune. "You may begin." She held the charm and hood in one hand and the Soul Shard in the other as she started the summoning spell in demonic. The rune began to glow as she communed with the Twisting Nether. The reagents and the Soul Shard evaporated in her hands as Succubus crossed into Azaroth.

"What have we here?" The Succubus said as she looked at Lillina. "Someone thinks they're a hotshot summoner, huh?" Then the Succubus looked at me. "This one, however..."

"Is already taken." My Succubus said as she emerged from the underbrush.

"She's all yours." I said to Lillina, who was already casting her spells. In a matter of minutes she beat the unbound seductress into submission. She then summoned the same Succubus and bound it to her will. "Your skills are progressing well." I said as I nodded in approval. "Now, it's time for your Fel Steed."

* * *

"I am ready." I said as I picked up the bale of enchanted hay.

"This one is far easier than summoning a Dreadsteed for the first time." Master Fomortiis noted. "In fact, rarely can a Warlock successfully tame a Dreadsteed on their own."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I said as I concentrated fully on the summoning of a Fel Steed. Drawn into Azaroth by the bale of hay, it was instantly tame. Unlike its evolved cousin, Fel Steeds were far easier to acquire. Now that I had my own, I had a means of traveling at a much faster pace. "Can I name it?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want." he replied with a nod.

"His name shall be Meggido." I said as I stroked his black mane. "The bringer of doom."

"Sounds appropriate." The master remarked as he summoned his Dreadsteed. "Now that we're finished here, we can take care of some fieldwork in Razorfen Kraul to the south."

"Isn't that near the boarder with Thousand Needles?" I asked as I climbed on Meggido.

"It is, as is the Quilboar burial grounds, Razorfen Downs." he replied. "It's a long ride even from here and we're to pass by two Horde outposts in this wasteland. Unless we're harassed, we should arrive by nightfall." We then rode out of Rachet and headed south on the Golden Road. I had to admit it was far more scenic riding my own horse than riding with the master. With my own mount, I was free to go wherever I wished.

As we rode past Camp Taurajo, I spotted several Tauren, Orcs and Trolls going about their business at the small trade center. The guards looked at us with interest but did not impede our travel through their territory. "There's Bael Modan!" Master Fomortiis shouted to me as he pointed at a large structure that sit embedded into the cliffs southeast of Camp Taurajo. Bael Modan was a Dwarven outpost like Northwatch Hold but the Dwarves were focused on archeology more than stirring up things with the Horde.

As the Great Lift leading to Thousand Needles came into view, Fomortiis slowed his pace. "The Horde control that lift but they do allow the Alliance to use it for some coin. It would be dangerous to go into Razorfen Kraul at this time of day. We could be ambushed from behind so we'll camp here for-" The Master stopped himself mid-sentence from something that caught his attention.

"What is it?" I asked as I moved my Fel Steed next to him.

"It would appear we're not the only ones in the area." he replied as he pointed at the footprints leading into Razorfen Downs. I counted five different sets of footprints.

"They look recent." I noted.

"Yes...they are..." Master Fomortiis said as he stared at them. "I can sense traces of necromancy in the footprints. Chances are at least one member of the group is Undead."

"Forsaken or Scourge?" I asked.

"Neither." he replied. "Death Knights."

* * *

After setting up camp, we secured our mounts on the edge of the campground. This way, whoever emerged from Razorfen Downs could see that there were Warlocks in the area. Since we were in the Barrens, any passing Horde would just presume us to be Forsaken or Blood Elves. Perhaps tired from the long trip from Rachet, Lillina fell asleep soon after eating her dinner. her Voidwalker stood guard nearby while my Fel Guard kept an eye on the Guards stationed at the Great Lift. Due to our Soul Link, I would know what my Fel Guard knew.

I held the Soul Stone I created earlier in Rachet, wondering if I should use it on Lillina. I taught her how to create one for herself in Rachet but as far as I knew, she had yet to use it. If we were attacked, I had the greater chance of surviving so that would make the choice obvious.

I was about to use the Soul Stone's power on Lillina when the sounds of an approaching horse caught my attention. When I turned in the direction it was coming from, I saw blue-white flames along the large horse. Much to my surprise, the horse came to a stop a short distance away from me. "A Death Knight in the middle of nowhere?" I remarked. "Who are you?" An answer, he removed his helm. "This is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I was on the King's business dealing with the Scourge in Razorfen Downs." He replied as he dismounted and walked over to me. "And you?"

"Her." I said as I pointed at Lillina. "She just mastered summoning a Succubus and a Fel Steed; damned nearly got herself killed attempting the latter. Even so, she's proven to be a quick learner when it comes to real combat. Not unlike her father."

"You are a good friend, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." I replied as he retired his sword to the scabbard on his back. "I see I was not wrong to choose you for this. You're sure she cannot hear us?"

"Lillina!" I yelled at her, to which there was no response. "Whatever you have to say she will not hear."

"Good." He said as he walked over to her and sat next to her. It had been nearly two years since he last saw her. I could only imagine what he was feeling seeing his daughter becoming a woman before his eyes. I kept my mouth shut to afford him time with her. "Just a little while longer...I have something I must do but once I have done this task, I will talk to you. This I vow, my child. Until then, keep growing stronger. There will come a time when your strength will be needed and I want you to be ready."

"Death Knights are no different from the path of Demonology some Warlocks like me and her take." I remarked thoughtfully. "We're on the fringe between human and demon. The human side of us demands we remember restraint for the sake of maintaining our sanity while the demonic power that fuels us demands we pursue Fel Magic even more. It is a lesson all Warlocks will learn firsthand at some point. Her time will come soon enough."

"She might just surprise you, Fomortiis." he pointed out.

"She already has." I shot back. "And in so many ways. She truly is your-"

"Master, who's that you're talking to?" Lillina suddenly said as she stirred. Both of us froze. He'd need at least ten seconds to retrieve his helm. Thinking quickly, he silently commanded his Death Charger to his side and put his helm on just as Lillina opened her eyes.

* * *

"A Death Knight?" I exclaimed in surprise at the large figure standing before me.

"It's alright." said Master Fomortiis. "We know each other. He was just on his way. Isn't that right?"

"Aye," The Death Knight replied as he climbed on his Death Charger. Unlike me and the Master's mounts, the Death Charger, like its rider was undead. "I'm on the King's business and actually have a Mage waiting for me nearby."

"You know, my friend here offered to deal with the Quilboar of Razorfen Kraul."the Master said to me, which took me by surprise. "He singlehandedly cleared out the Scourge in nearby Razorfen Downs so I know this would be a paltry task for a Death Knight as powerful as him."

"You must be powerful to take on the Scourge by yourself." I remarked as I stared at a man who until recently was one of the Lich King's Champions. "Then again, you used to be with the Scourge before the King's Pardon. Even so, once Arthas is dealt with we'll still have to deal with you Death Knights."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Not only is the Ebon Blade working with the Argent Crusade, our order has been welcomed back into the Alliance and Horde. I may be undead but I am still a citizen of the Alliance."

"If that's true, King Wrynn should probably pardon the Scourge and the Forsaken as well." I shot back as I stared at him. "After all, they were raised into undeath and either are or used to be used unwillingly in the Lich King's war on all life. You Death Knights, on the other hand...you willingly served Arthas as his personal war machines. Only after you got a taste of the Light did you realize how big a fool your master was!"

"It's amazing how much you sound like _him_." Master Fomortiis remarked with a laugh. Of course, I knew he was referring to my father. Many people had told me I took after him in more ways than one. "Coincidentally...this Death Knight was the last person who saw him alive."

"What?" Lillina and the Death Knight said in unison. At that moment, everything grew silent as I realized what my master's words could only mean.

"What I meant to say, my young apprentice..." he started before I suddenly jumped up and launched a Shadowbolt at the Death Knight. The attack didn't cause damage but it caught him off guard.

"You killed my father!" I exclaimed as I glared into his glowing blue eyes. "I shall banish you so far into the Twisting Nether, not even Sargeras will be able to find you!" I fired several more Shadowbolt blasts, most of which he was able to evade.

"You have the wrong idea!" he said as he dodged. "Aurabolt, do something! This is your fault!"

"I told you not to call me that!" he exclaimed before firing a shadowbolt of his own. The Death Knight ducked out of its flight path just before it hit the cliff next to him, triggering a rock slide. He managed to avoid getting crushed but just barely. Suddenly, one of the rocks struck him in the head, knocking him clear off off his Death Charger. When I finally saw his face, I felt faint with horror and nearly passed out.

"Father...?" I whispered. "No...it can't be..."

"I did not wish for you to see me like this." He began.

"No...no! My father died fighting The Scourge!" I screamed as shook with anguish. "The man I knew and loved was killed by the very thing he sought to destroy! He would never allow himself to be used by the Lich King!" I could feel the power within me welling up with me at my sudden burst of emotions.

"Lillina, calm yourself." Master Fomortiis warned, having noticed the same.

"You're one to talk!" I shot back, much to his surprise. "You're the one who told me he was dead. You didn't tell me he was raised in undeath and put the whole of New Avalon and Havenshire to the sword! No one was spared in their unholy crusade...not even the women and children!"

"Enough!" Master Fomortiis roared. To my surprise, he struck me with a Shadowbolt of his own so hard I was seeing stars. "While it's true I didn't tell you your father is a Death Knight, I had my reasons for that. One of them was a promise he and I made before The Burning Crusade. He may be undead but I still consider him my friend. As such, I've still chosen to train you as my apprentice. You may not like the circumstances but he is still your father."

"I won't ask you to forgive the atrocities I committed for the Lich King, my daughter." Father finally said after a long silence. "To be honest, I haven't fully forgiven myself and doubt I ever will. I only know that we must all work together to make sure The Lick King is punished and no other families are destroyed by his dark ambitions." Without another word, he turned and rode into the night. It wasn't until after he left I knew he was right. Even so, I ad just cause to feel angry and hurt.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I asked Master Fomortiis. "I'm his daughter. You should have told me as soon as you knew."

"I didn't keep his fate from you to protect you." he replied. "I was only trying to honor the request of a good friend who is trying to find his place in the world. All things considered, I think you should give him a chance."

"Really, Master." I replied as I lay down on my mat and stared into the campfire. "Give me one good reason why I should treat that monster like a human being."

"Because if you don't, you'll be consumed by the darkness that's threatening to take you." he replied calmly. Shocked at his words, I looked at him in amazement. "I used to be a Paladin. I can tell that much."

"Oh, that reminds me." I said as I glared at him. "You're the _last person_ who should be giving me advice on what my moral obligations should be. Unlike my father, you've been cursed for your role in the Culling of Stratholme!"

"You're right: I'm probably the last person who should give you that kind of advice." he said as stared into the night sky. "At daybreak, I'll take you back to Stormwind. After that, I'll do as King Wrynn advised and head for Northrend. Serene Adventure could probably use its guild leader about now. I'll send word to both of your parents and let them know I can no longer train you."

"Do what you will." I replied. "I'll be better off without you." The two of us were silent for the rest of the night. As I drifted to sleep, I realized I just made a big mistake. What's worse, I probably wouldn't be able to make it right again.

* * *

End Chapter 6. No, this isn't the end of the story. The two are going to split up for a bit but the story continues. The next two chapters are just from Lillina's point of view and the one after that is just Fomortiis. If I did the math right, that's 3 solo chapters. They reunite in Chapter 10. Do things work out between them? You'll have to wait and see.

...Ok, since **Tavingtonsbeauty** and I have been doing some cross-story work lately, I'll post the rest of this story on FF. You have her to thank for seeing this in full but I have her to thank for the motivation to keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7: A Visitor from the Forest

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 7: A Visitor from the Forest

XxXxX

The long boat ride from Theramore to Menethil Harbor was silent. From there, we bought an air taxi directly to Stormwind City. I grew nervous as we touched down in Stormwind. He really was going to leave for the most dangerous place in the world and it was all my fault. As we entered the Trade District, I could only imagine what he must have been feeling. Having made it back to Stormwind City, his obligation to me was more or less over.

I felt uneasy at the prospect of continuing my training to hone my skills knowing I'd ruined my opportunity to work with a man who was arguably the most powerful Warlock in the Alliance. Even so, I knew there was no use trying to delay the inevitable. "I'll see if I can get a room at the Inn nearby." I said as I headed off. "Good luck in Northrend, Master Fomortiis."

"Did you just say Fomortiis?" a new voice asked. We both turned to see a Priestess of Elune staring at us. "It is you! What's happened? Leon sent me a letter saying you and Manthony were called back to Stormwind."

"It's kind of a long story." he replied. "Manthony's sister was found by the Argent Dawn. I don't know much more beyond that. As for me, I was asked to take care of Abyssion's daughter here. Lillina, this is Evelyn, a member of our guild. After getting mixed up in some things in Outland, she's raising a baby in Stormwind."

"Goodness, you look just like him!" Evelyn exclaimed as she shook my hand. "I'd heard it was he who headed the scouts sent to find Manthony's sister. It looks like he succeeded in his mission. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's dead." I replied quietly. "He was killed by Baron Rivendere."

"That's horrible!" Evelyn exclaimed sadly. "Elune mourns with you for your loss, child. I can't place my finger on it but I can sense something familiar about you."

"My mother is Paima Talonstrike of the Cenaurion Circle." I offered.

"No, that's not it." she said as she appeared lost in thought.

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt?" another newcomer said. This time, it was General Marcus Johnathan. "By the Light, your timing is perfect! I just received a request for reinforcements at the Dark Portal. The Legion broke through the combined Alliance and Horde forces on the other side. If their advance is not halted, they'll carve a path of destruction as far as the Gates of Stormwind before we could stop them!"

"What?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Send word to Northrend. I want members of the Guild Serene Adventure to meet me at Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands. We defeated the Burning Legion together. I'd feel better about fighting them knowing I was being backed by people I know."

"At once." Marcus replied. I'll send word and let King Wrynn know you'll be dealing with this personally." Fomortiis waited until the General left before speaking again.

"Where I'm going is much too dangerous for Lillina." he said to Evelyn. "Can I ask you to look after her until I return?"

"Of course." the Priestess replied with a respectful nod. "Unlike most of my people, I know Warlocks can do great good if they so choose. Of course, Fomortiis has saved my life on more than one occasion in recent months."

"Assuming I come back alive, we'll see if we can work things out." Master Fomortiis said as he summoned his Dreadsteed. It was obvious he wanted to say more but the urgency of his new mission demanded he leave as soon as possible. "Try not to do anything...regrettable until then." Without another word, he rode in the direction of Stormwind's Flight Master.

"...Did something happen between you two?" Evelyn asked with an amused expression.

"It's complicated...and a long story." I replied.

"Most stories I hear these days usually are." Evelyn remarked, more to herself. "That's none of my business, anyway. I was actually on my way to the keep to return a book I borrowed from the Marquis of Redridge and Westfall."

"Lady Rhenn?" I asked in surprise. "Do you mind if I come along? We met the last time I was in Stormwind. She'll be happy to see I've returned."

"It's no problem at all." Evelyn replied as we walked through the streets of Stormwind. There weren't as many people out and about today. Much of Stormwind's resources were focused on the war against the Scourge in Northrend. I could only imagine the strain it was having on the kingdom's ability to sustain itself and the many wars across Azaroth at the same time. When we arrived at the keep, the guards waved us inside. Since we weren't here to see the king we had a slightly easier time finding our way around the keep.

"Excuse me, but where might we find Lady Ambrose?" I asked a passing guard.

"She just went to the garden to receive an important visitor." the guard replied. After thanking him for his assistance, we went there at once. With luck, we wouldn't be walking in on anything we weren't supposed to see. Upon arriving we found Rhenn and Helene talking to a man dressed in the armor of a Paladin of the Argent Crusade. The resemblance told me he was probably related to them.

"Lady Rhenn!" I exclaimed to get their attention.

"Is that you Lillina?" Helene asked when she saw me. "You're back!"

"I am." I replied as Evelyn stepped forward.

"I'm returning the book I borrowed." Evelyn said as she produced a book with the visage of the Lich King on its cover. Then I saw the title and author: _**Arthas: Rise of the Lich King**_ by Christie Golden. "I found it to be quite insightful. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"No problem at all, Evelyn." Rhenn replied as she took the book. "The story of Arthas Menethil is a cautionary tale and a tragic one. Now it falls to heroes of today to stop his reign of chaos from consuming the entire world. By the way this is my son Jaimy, Helene's twin brother. He fights alongside one of Azaroth's greatest champions, Highlord Tirion Fordring."

"Just not today." the youth replied with a laugh. "I came to pick up a missive for King Wrynn to bring back to Highlord Fordring. The Argent Crusade, with the aid of the Ebon Blade has established a foothold in Icecrown. In addition to maintaining our forward base, we've been allocating resources to Anguar'thar in the hopes of helping the Alliance and the Horde break through the Scourge defending the pass."

"Anguar'thar The Wrath Gate..." I whispered. "I've heard of that. If the Vanguard and the Offensive break through, they'll be able to launch an offensive on Icecrown Citadel itself."

"While at the same time support our advance from the west." Jaimy finished. "I don't think it needs to be said how important it is Anguar'thar falls. Thankfully, our own Bolvar Fordragon leads the Alliance at Anguar'thar. It may take some time but he will prevail."

"Light willing, he will." Rhenn said as she returned her attention to their guests. "How goes your studies under Lord Aurabolt, Lillina? From what I've been hearing from the Warlocks of the Slaughtered Lamb, he is the most powerful Warlock in the Alliance."

"Fomortiis was called away to deal with an incident at the Dark Portal." Evelyn replied. "I just happened to run into them when he learned of this. He left Lillina here before leaving to deal with the matter personally. He has much experience fighting the Burning Legion, as you can imagine. If I were not raising a son I would have left with him."

"You're guild mates?" Helene asked when she noticed the tabard Evelyn was wearing.

"Fomortiis is the Guild Master." she explained. "I'm one of the founding members. So are Lillina's father and mother."

"Oh?" Rhenn asked in surprise. "We were told by Lillina and Fomortiis Abyssion had been killed fighting the Scourge in the Plaguelands."

"I see." Evelyn said as a smile etched across her face. "They said more of the same when I saw them earlier today. His duties aside, I can't help but wonder if something happened between them in Kalimdor."

"Lillina...did something happen?" Helene asked as she looked into my eyes. The amount of concern was nearly overwhelming even for her being a priestess of the Light.

"I learned something horrible." I replied quietly as the inescapable truth flashed before my eyes. "My father...I learned he is a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade!" No one said anything after this. I had little doubt they were thinking of what they would do if they found themselves in my position.

"I wouldn't exactly call that horrible news." Evelyn finally said. "The Knights of the Ebon Blade are cursed to live as they are because of Necromancy, this is true. There is a bright side to this. At the very least, they will live to see your children and their children grow."

"And we have the Ebon Blade to thank for the progress we've been making in Northrend." Jaimy pointed out. "In fact, a group of them including their leader, Darion Morgraine is never more than thirty feet from Highlord Fordring. The Argent Crusade trusts them as they would any living soldier fighting against the Scourge."

"How can one justify the senseless slaughter of innocent people?" I asked. "True, they were under the command of the Lich King but unlike the majority of the Scourge, they maintained much of their free will. They knew what they were doing was great evil. Not only did they do it but they enjoyed every second of it."

"That's exactly what I said when they first came to Stormwind requesting pardon." a new voice said. I turned and found myself looking face to face at King Wrynn himself. Without a moment's pause, I knelt before him.

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I remember you." he said to me. "You 're Grand Marshall Aurabolt's apprentice, correct?"

"_Was_ would be a more accurate term." I replied. "He was called to deal with the Burning Legion at the Dark Portal a short time ago."

"I know." he replied and then added "He told me everything in a letter he sent before you arrived. His summons to the Dark Portal wasn't exactly planned but he has my gratitude for going. While I could never understand how you may feel about what happened to your father, Jaimy and the Priestess are right. Since their pardon, they have given me no reason to believe they would threaten the safety and security of the Alliance. "

"I second that." said Rhenn. "And if both the king and Lord Aurabolt gives them a vote of confidence, that's saying something."

"Where is she?" a voice I found very familiar echoes through the halls of the keep. "I know she is close!"

"Who's that?" Helene asked.

"An emissary from Moonglade." King Wrynn replied as he shot us a look. "Would any of you happen to know her?"

"Unless I miss my guess, that's Paima Talonstrike." Evelyn replied as she looked at me. "Lillina's mother." As if in answer to the introduction, a large cat crashed into the garden and bounded up to where I was standing. I was about to summon my Voidwalker when I recognized the markings on the cat's body. The Druid chose that moment to revert to her original form.

"It's been a long time, my child." she said as she threw her arms around me. "I trust you are well?"

"As well as could be given the...circumstances." I replied as I looked up into her eyes. I was taller than most human women my age but mother was at least a foot taller than me. "I learned the truth about father-after he died, I mean."

"What happened after he died?" she asked.

"He was raised as a Death Knight." Evelyn replied. "While she and Fomortiis were in Kalimdor Lillina learned Abyssion is of the Ebon Blade."

"Oh, that's a relief." said Mother." Because if he was still aligned with the Scourge, I'd be more than happy to rake my claws across his face."

"You mean you didn't know?" Evelyn asked in surprise.

"I was on a secret mission for the King Bronzebeard until a few days ago." she replied. "I was unaware of what happened in the Plaguelands during that time. I did receive a letter from Fomortiis saying he would be training Lillina. Where is he, anyway?" After Evelyn and I took turns telling her of what happened, she took it well. "If I wasn't on assignment, I'd take you with me to Ashenvale right now. Speaking of which, I think it's time we were off Lady Rhenn."

"You're leaving?" I asked her in surprise.

"I will be representing Stormwind on a diplomatic mission with the Timbermaw Clan." she replied with a nod. "My children and even my king would rather I remain here but I am the only person of court who can speak their tongue."

"I'm fluent in nearly a dozen languages including Ursine." I said to mother. "If I go with you mother, can Rhenn stay in Stormwind?"

"I don't know about that." she replied. "While true you can speak their tongue, it would be best if one who best knows the interests of the Kingdom of Stormwind went to the council."

"Then Helene can go." Rhenn offered, to which Helene and I gasped in surprise. "I'm sure my son would feel at ease knowing I'll remain in Stormwind as well."

"Yes, but-" Jaimy replied in surprise.

"And I'm sure the King would be at ease knowing I am here to help with the reconstruction of Westfall as well." she continued.

"That may be true, but-" King Wrynn started to say.

"It's as I thought." Evelyn remarked with a laugh. "Men may be the head of the household but the woman is the neck. As such, she can turn the head in any direction she desires. Let her come. my daughter and I will guard her with our lives. You have my word no harm will come to her."

"Very well." Jaimy said after a long pause. "If mother consents to her going, she will have my blessing as well."

"Thank you, my brother." Helene said as she hugged him.

"I'll open a portal to Darnassus." said Rhenn as she began to glow. In the next moment, the portal to the Temple of the Moon appeared next to her. "That should cut your traveling time considerably."

"My thanks, Lady Rhenn." Mother replied with a polite bow. "We can depart immediately. Come Lillina, Lady Helene." Helene followed Mother into the portal but I hung back a moment.

"Good luck on your travels, Lillina." said Evelyn. "I'll be in Stormwind awaiting your return."

"I'll hold you to that." I replied before turning to Rhenn. "I didn't know you were a Mage."

"I'm what one would call a Water Mage." she replied. "I am a Shaman first and foremost but I have studied the Arcane since I first came to Stormwind."

"I see." I said as I walked over to the portal. "Perhaps this is the elven side of me speaking but in recent weeks I've been feeling the elements whispering to me. Although I've chosen the path of the Warlock, it feels as though I'm being pulled pointed in another direction."

"I think this is something you should speak to your mother about." Rhenn replied. "You'd best run along now. The portal will fade soon." I nodded in response before passing through the portal. In the next instant I was in the Temple of the Moon. Once again, I found myself staring at an imposing Night Elven woman only this one was the High Priestess of Elune.

"Welcome to Darnassus, Lillina Talonstrike." said Tyrande Whisperwind. "Paima has told me much about you. Now the emissaries from Stormwind have arrived, we can depart."

XxXxX

End Chapter 7. If you haven't read Tavingtonsbeauty's Fanfics, do yourself a favor: Go and read them. Now. She explains Rhenn's dual-class status better than I ever could. Will Lillina have something similar going on? You'll have to wait and see.

In case anyone's wondering Paima's a Feral Druid and as her surname indicates, she's a Druid of the Talon. A bit more on her will be expanded upon in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: A Tenacious Ceasefire

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 8: A Tenacious Ceasefire

XxXxX

Mother and Tyrande briefed Helene and I on what was going on. The Furbolgs of Timbermaw Hold were the only clan that had been spared the corruption of the Burning Legion. In the years since the Third War, they have been fighting against their corrupt brethren in the hopes of preventing the demonic energies that drove them mad from spreading. Timbermaw Hold was an important overland route for both the Alliance and the Horde. To the north of the hold was Moonglade. To the south was the corrupt area of Ashenvale now called Felwood. East of the hold was Winterspring.

"While the Timbermaw Clan does not involve itself in our disputes with the Horde, they do sympathize with our desire to stop the Orcs' disregard for the forest." said Tyrande as we flew over Astranaar, the place of my birth. Mother flew a few feet ahead of us in her Hawk form. Tyrande wanted to see for herself what the Orcs at the Warsong Lumber Camp were up to. While grateful to the Horde for their assistance in vanquishing the Burning Legion during the Third War, the Orcs appeared to show no such gratitude in their continued deforestation.

"The forest...it weeps in sorrow at the destruction." Mother whispered as we beheld the yards of cleared land below. The lumber camp was manned primarily by Orcs and Goblins contracted by the Orcs to construct the shredders they used to cut down the trees. "The Horde will pay dearly for this affront!"

"Patience, Paima." said Tyrande. While I share in your anger, it would be unwise to give the Warchief cause for war _before_ meeting with him." I gasped in surprise and shot Helene a look. She looked equally surprised at this. Perhaps sensing our unease, Tyrande added "Having met with Thrall personally, he is not like most of his kinsmen. He is a reasonable man." I had heard even King Wrynn felt as much about the Warchief. I couldn't help but wonder why the Alliance and the Horde couldn't find common ground for peace by now.

We flew northwest of the lumber camp and soon, I noticed the change in foliage. We had crossed into the Felwood. It's said the Demigod Cenarius had been slain by Orcs empowered by the blood of Mannoroth nearby. Although Thrall himself put an end to the pit lord, he grieved for the deaths of the corrupted Orcs. We landed before Timbermaw Hold. We were met at the entrance to the hold by half a dozen Sentinels and another half dozen Vindicators from the Exodar. They flanked a Furbolg who appeared to be as old as Tyrande. From what I could tell he was a shaman.

"It's been a long time, Gatekeeper Rageroar." Tyrande greeted in their tongue. "I wish our meeting wasn't under such circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual." the Furbolg replied as he turned to me and Helene. "Who are they?'

"They are friends from Stormwind." Tyrande explained. "This is Paima Talonstrike of the Cenaurion Circle and her daughter Lillina. The third is Helen Ambrose, who comes as an emissary from Stormwind. Lillina is here as her interpreter."

"I had been told Rhenn Ambrose would be attending." said Rageroar.

"As had I but there was a last-minute change." Tyrande replied. "Helene is her daughter and a capable diplomat in her own right."

"We shall see." Rageroar remarked as he turned. "Follow me. The Prophet Velen, Warchief Thrall and another Druid of the Cenaurion Circle await us inside." The entrance was in crafted to fit the visage of a bear. This was to be expected considering all Furbolgs traced their ancestry to the Demigod Ursoc, who fought alongside Cenarius in the War of the Ancients.

"Another druid...?" I whispered to Mother in Darnassian as we followed the Shaman inside.

"Probably Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem if I had to guess." she replied with a shrug. We soon came to a large room similar to the war room I saw in Stormwind Keep. Seated at the roundtable were Velen, Thrall, another Orc and the Arch Druid Mother spoke of moments earlier. Standing behind the Warchief were Orcs I presumed were his personal guard, the Kon'Kron. They served as Thrall's protectors and acted without the slightest hesitation.

The four men seated rose when they saw us enter, as was the custom. Tyrande sat to the left of Velen while Helene sat to her left. I sat to the left of Helene while Mother elected to stand between Helene and me. Four Sentinels and four Vindicators took their place behind their respective leaders as guardsmen. They and their Horde counterparts glared at each other warily but did nothing more. They knew their place and would not provoke a quarrel.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." said Rageroar, who sat between me and the large, brown Orc I did not know. I could tell at once the Orc was trying to scare me without having said anything but I returned the gesture, which caused him to smile.

"As I recall, this matter is of no concern to Stormwind." he said to Thrall in Orcish.

"What matters to the Night Elves will always be of concern to Stormwind." I replied in Orcish, much to the chagrin of the Warchief's companion. "We would make poor allies otherwise."

"Well played, lass." Thrall replied in Common, which surprised me. "While your attire identifies you as a Warlock, your poise and resemblance to the Druid behind you betrays your heritage. Might I have the honor of your name?"

"Lillina." I replied. "My surname depends on where I am. Among the Night Elves I use my mother's surname Talonstrike. Elsewhere I use my father's, Highwind. Either or none is fine with me."

"Lillina will be the interpreter for those present who do not speak Ursine." Tyrande explained first in Darnassian, which the Timbermaw were familiar with and then in Orcish. "The young woman to her right, Helene Ambrose, is here on behalf of the King of Stormwind."

"Ambrose...are you by chance related to Lady Rhenn Ambrose?" Thrall asked Helene.

"She is my mother." Helene replied.

"When I first met her, she demonstrated wisdom beyond her years." Thrall explained. "If you're her daughter, I see no reason for us to reach a peaceful resolution."

"I hope we can, Warchief." the priestess replied as they both gave each other a respectful nod.

"A few days ago, some of our huntsmen were killed during a skirmish between Sentinels and Warsong Outstriders near The Barrens." the Furbolg began, which signaled it was time for me to do my part at the meeting. The Stillpine Clan on Azuremyst Isle were allies of the Draenei so Velen learned to understand Ursine from them. "They were trying to defend their camp near the boarder between the Felwood and Ashenvale when Orcs fell upon them. When Sentinels arrived after hearing the skirmish, the Furbolgs and a fair number from each side were slaughtered. Two warriors sent to find them discovered the bodies and with the aid of a Shaman, were able to ascertain what transpired."

"My heart mourns the deaths of your hunters, Gatekeeper Rageroar." Thrall said as he stood. "My companion here is Garrosh Hellscream. He was in charge of securing the Horde-controlled areas of the forest at the time the incident occurred."

"While the Night Elves are equally responsible for the deaths of your people, I have punished the Orcs responsible personally." Garrosh added as he and Mother glared at each other, albeit briefly. "I've yet to hear of similar reprimands on the part of the Alliance. I find that curious."

"If you've something to say Hellscream, then say it." said Thrall though it was clear he did not like his companion's choice of words.

"Our men were set up to take the blame for this is what I think!" he roared as he stood to his full height.

"Without proof, that's baseless conjecture!" Tyrande replied.

"The lack of remorse on the part of your Sentinels is proof enough of that!" Hellscream shot back.

"You're one to talk about remorse with the way the Horde has been treating the forest." Hamuul pointed out thoughtfully, which earned him a death glare from Garrosh.

"Whose side is _he_ on?" he asked Thrall.

"Do you truly wish to find out?" The Arch Druid asked as he began to transform into a bear.

"Peace, Hamuul!" Paima exclaimed. "It is very unbecoming of a Druid of your stature to pick a fight with such an Orc even if he asks for it." To the surprise of everyone, Hamuul ceased his transformation and reverted to his original form. He regarded Garrosh a moment before sitting down.

"I apologize for my outburst Warchief, Gatekeeper, High Priestess." he said in turn to the highest ranking members of the other three factions assembled. Of course, Hamuul and Mother represented the fourth.

"Hellscream is correct in saying the Sentinels share the blame in this incident." Helene said after listening all this time. I was relieved to hear her speak as now I would be translating Common to Ursine, which was much easier than the reverse. "After all, both the Horde and the Night Elves were trespassing where the skirmish took place."

"Very perceptive, young diplomat." said Rageroar as he turned to Tyrande and Thrall. "And it is as she says. Knowing this, what do you propose to maintain peace with Timbermaw Hold?"

"I shall see that the Sentinels and the mercenaries they employ are reminded of where our boarders with Furbolg lands are." Tyrande offered.

"Likewise." Thrall replied in turn as he shot a glance at Garrosh.

"The Cenaurion Circle's primary objective is the preservation and protection of the natural order." said Runetotem as he glanced at Mother. "Aiding all who call the forest home is our secondary objective. I'd say obligations to our respective factions would be a distant third so long as the first two are not compromised as a result. Keeper Remulos will be pleased to know this was settled peacefully. I trust the Alliance and the Horde will take care to ensure this does not happen again. If so, we would be forced to take a more aggressive approach."

"I vow before Elune this will not be repeated." Tyrande said as she bowed to the Tauren Arch Druid in respect.

"Garrosh shall see to it that a dozen trees are planted for every tree cut down." said the Warchief as he looked in Mother's direction. "This should help lessen the deforestation committed by my people."

"On behalf of the forest, I accept your proposal, Warchief." Mother replied as she dipped her head.

"I see no reason for all the senseless bloodshed." said Helene as she looked at the faction leaders gathered. "Since we were at the table, can we agree to ceasefire?"

"Out of the question." Tyrande and Garrosh replied almost in unison.

"Like the Orcs, my people are not originally of this world." Velen noted. "As visitors of the forest, I will ask my brethren to do their part as well." A short time later, the meeting was over. Tyrande and Garrosh were more than happy to no longer have to restrain themselves in the same room and left at once. The rest of us ran outside to find Tyrande had flown south west while Garrosh rode his wolf southeast. Her personal guard scrambled to catch up to her.

"For a moment, I thought they were going to have a duel." Runetotem remarked as he looked at the Warchief. "A relief to see he knows when not to provoke your wrath."

"I'm as surprised as you are, Arch Druid." Thrall replied. "There may be hope for him yet."

"If our people didn't hate each other, we could be friends." Helene said to Thrall. You're as kind, patient and understanding as my mother said."

"As are you, Lady Ambrose." the Warchief replied as he walked over to his wolf. "Give your mother my regards when next you see her."

"I shall." she replied.

"Warchief, if I may." I said. "How did you know what I was in a single glance? I know you're a Shaman but most are unable to tell until after they've seen my ears."

"You are not the first half-elven woman I have met." he replied with a chuckle before adding "And unless I miss my guess, certainly not the last."

"Then you know about me and mother?" Helene asked in surprise.

"Of course." the Warchief added as he regarded us a moment. "I can sense a twinge of sorrow from you, young Warlock. You have learned something painful. I know not what it means but I hope you will find peace." Without another word, the Warchief mounted his wolf and rode away with his personal guard.

"You must have a great destiny in store for you for him to say these words." Mother said after a few moments of silence. "Now that the summit is over, I should return you two to Stormwind. I'm sure lady Rhenn and King Wrynn are awaiting news. I'll leave things here to you Arch Druid."

"Of course." he replied as as he transformed into a large eagle. "I will depart and relay what has happened to Remulos at once. May the Earth Mother guide your path Lillina Talonstrike, Lady Ambrose."

"And you as well, Arch Druid." I replied in turn.

"I must be leaving as well." said Velen as he climbed on a Hippogryph. "Light watch over you all." He and his personal guard flew west in the direction of the

"That just leaves us to depart." said Mother as she transformed into her Hawk form.

"Oh, but there are no more Hippogryhs left." Helene pointed out.

"It's ok." Mother replied as she lowered herself to the ground. "Climb on my back. I'll take you back myself." Mother waited until we both securely in the small of her back before she lifted into the air. It felt nostalgic flying with her. She used to let me fly on her back between Astranaar and Darnassus when I was younger. Even though she carried two passengers, she showed little trouble moving across the sky.

"We're moving quit fast!" Helene gasped in surprise as Astranaar came into view.

"We're moving at about the same speed as a Hippogryph, actually." I said. "Mother can fly from Moonglade to Darnassus in thirty minutes by herself."

"That's quite impressive." she replied in surprise as she held on for dear life. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you wish rest a moment, Lady Ambrose?" Mother asked.

"I'll be ok." she replied as her face grew pale.

"Maybe we should take a short rest." I said. "I'd feel bad if you became sick and so would Mother. We are both used to this, after all. Take us down." Mother nodded before banking low for the descent into Astranaar. When we landed next to the Flight Master, he came forward to help Helene and I dismount so mother could change back. As soon as she was on solid ground again, Helene staggered over to the edge of the pond and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Had I known you get airsick, I would've transformed into a Cat instead." Mother said as she rubbed Helene's back. "It would have taken several hours to get here but you wouldn't be feeling sick now."

"And I do have my Fel Steed as well." I added.

"My apologies." she replied as the color slowly returned to her face.

"Maybe there's a Mage in town who can open a portal to Stormwind City." I said thoughtfully. "I'll see if I can find one." I wandered over to the Inn where there were people coming and going. Many of the travelers appeared to either be coming from or were on their way to Warsong Gulch. Warsong Gulch was on the boarder between Ashenvale Forest and The Barrens. The Silverwing Sentinels were at war with the Warsong Clan for control of the forest's resources.

I walked to the armory to find the place busy as well. I knew what I was supposed to be doing but being back home, I couldn't help but revisit old friends. As I walked to the library I spotted a Gnome who appeared to a Mage coming out of the building. "Excuse me, but can I have a moment of your time?" I said as I approached him. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for passage to Stormwind City for me and two others. I can give you some coin for the trouble."

"You look like someone I know." he said as he regarded me a moment. "I just can't place my finger on who." At that moment, Mother and Helene walked over to us.

"There you are." Mother said as she approached. Then she saw who I was talking to. "Xrixri, what a surprise! What brings you to the forest?"

"You know each other?" I asked.

"This is Xrixri Sparkwrench." Mother introduced. "We worked together on an important assignment for the King of Ironforge. Xrixri, this is my daughter Lillina."

"A pleasure to meet you at last." he replied as he kissed my hand. "You wouldn't happen to also be the daughter of Abyssion Highwind, would you?"

"He's my father, yes." I replied. "Did you know him?"

"Do I know him would be more accurate and yes." he replied. "I'll assume from your reaction you didn't take the, uh...news of his undeath too well. In the brief time we worked together it was almost impossible to tell he was a Death Knight at times."

"Wait...were you in Razorfen Downs?" I asked.

"Me, him and three others." the Mage replied. "When he learned you and your companion were camped nearby, he was scared stiff!"

"He was?" Mother asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You." he said to me. "Before we parted, he said he was afraid of what you would think of him knowing what he now was. He felt he had broken his promise to you because of what he had done and that he would have to work hard to earn your trust. I've seen my share of undead but looking at him, you'd find it hard to believe he was once one of Arthas' attack dogs."

"My father said that...?" I asked in shock.

"He did." Xrixri replied. "When he left, he said he was going to get even with the Death Knight who killed him. After that, his plans were to join the war effort in Northrend. I tell you, he's one of the greatest men I've ever had the honor of knowing."

"My father..." I said as remembered the last thing I said to him.

"He has his own path he must follow." said Mother. "As do you."

"Before he left, I told him horrible things." I said to Mother. "He only wanted to see me and I...I..."

"Hush, now Lillina." Mother said as she hugged me. "I'm sure he understands as I do. What I do want you to know is he still loves you, as do I. Weather you accept him or not he's still your father."

"Oh, Mother!" I cried as cried in her arms. She remained calm as I let it all out. "What if I never see him again?" I said after having calmed down.

"When he first learned about you, he told me something I would never forget." said Mother. "_'Nothing of this world or any other, not even death itself will stop me from protecting the ones I care about'_. In the years since then, he has always kept his word. After you've made your peace with Fomortiis, I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to speak to him again."

"I hope I do." I whispered. "But first, I think I'm ready to return to Stormwind."

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." said Xrixri as he pointed at the portal to Stormwind City he created. "This one's on the house."

XxXxX

End Chapter 8. I think that's a good setup into what I have planned for the next two chapters. The chapter after the next reunites the two Warlocks and just in time for a special occasion. Before we get to that, it's time we see what Fomortiis is up to, yes?


	9. Chapter 9: Demon Slayer

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 9: Demon Slayer

XxXxX

In the days since our arrival, Guilds from both the Alliance and the Horde answered the call for heroes at the Dark Portal. The guardsmen stationed at Nethergarde and Stonard were barely keeping them back after their broke through the coalition forces on the other side of the portal. I was unsurprised to see Cruxis-now calling themselves Serene Overload-among the prominent Horde Guilds gathered. Now we were pushing the demonic armada back to the Dark Portal.

"Fomortiis, I think it's time you joined the battle." said Carbina as she and Myrmid ran up to me. "I don't know how much longer the front line can hold without your help!"

"This doesn't make any sense." I remarked as I summoned my Fel Guard. "Why do they attack now or more importantly, what makes them think we're just going to let them run wild?"

"We can try to figure out the answer to both questions after the crisis is averted, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." said Aslanoch as he rode up to me astride a Raptor. "I'd say now is as good a time as any for one of your miracles."

"Very well." I replied as I transformed into my demonic form. "**Tell the front line to pull back. I'd like to avoid accidents like yesterday**."I rose into the air and flew across the Blasted Lands to the Dark Portal. My Fel Guard pushed its way through the amassed army as it made its way to the opposing demonic armada. It swung its axe in careless abandon as it began to hack its opponents to pieces.

"Too weak to fight your own battles?" My Fel Guard taunted as it fought off the demons who pounced on it. Because I was transformed, its powers were enhanced in turn.

**"My power...as you wish."** I said as I launched a Soul Fire blast at the center of the Burning Legion's front line. The resulting explosion sent the demons just outside the blast radius flying in all directions but their compatriots were instantly killed. Doomguards rose up to fight me so I unleashed a Rain of Fire, which turned them into falling missiles.

"Forward, you fools!" said the demons' commander. "Lord Kil'Jaeden will be avenged!" I couldn't help but smile as the person leading the army finally revealed himself.

**"Your forces are right to fear my power, demon!"** I said before launching a Shadowbolt at him, which he barely dodged. He immediately flew up to see who had dared attack him. He appeared to be a Doomguard but I could tell at glance he was a cut above the ones I've seen up to now. **"I suggest you withdraw or I can assure you, you and your army will be exterminated."**

"You've quite the nerve talking that way to Kazzak the Supreme." the demon said as he held his enchanted blade. "I've heard of you. S Human Warlock imbued with pure Fel Energy. The power you wield belongs to the Burning Legion! It is best in the hands of one worthy of wielding it!"

**"I agree."** I said as I channeled more Fel Energy into my body. I unsheathed my sword Blood Reaver, which was caked with the blood of the demons I'd already slain. **"Let us see which of us is worthy. I hunger for battle!"**

_**"SHI!"**_ Kazzak roared in demonic as he charged at the same time as me. The resulting clash sent out a shockwave the split the ground beneath us. I pushed him back before blasting him with a Fel Flame attack that caused him to shriek in agony. I glanced down and saw the demons who escaped my earlier assault were charging the coalition forces gathered to stop them. With my Fel Guard leading the charge, they were holding up for the time being.

**"Your death will serve as a warning to the Burning Legion, Doomguard!"** I roared as I slashed his wings. He roared in pain as he struggled to stay airborne.

"I am not beaten yet!" the demon exclaimed as he unleashed a flurry of Shadowbolt spells. I dodged those I could and deflected those I could not. Seeing me emerged without so much as a scratch shocked the demon. "I am Kazzak the Supreme! None save Kil'Jaedeen is my equal!"

**"You're right,"** I replied before throwing my sword at him. It missed his head but wedged itself in his left wing, which caused him to free call before the Dark Portal below. I landed nearby and reverted back to my human form. "Yet even he fell before my power."

"Fool, that was only a fraction of my master's power!" the demon replied as I approached him. "That foolish woman made a similar mistake when she fought what she believed to be Sargeras in his entirety! None, not even Kil'Jaedeen could cross swords with him live, let alone a puny mortal! My death changes nothing! The Burning Legion will have this world!" At that moment, a figure emerged from the portal and ran a large sword through the demon's throat, silencing him for good.

"I thought he'd never shut up." A familiar voice said. When the warrior stood, I was surprised to see it was the Priestess I met in Westfall last week.

"Myrmid?" I asked in surprise as I looked at her. "You're not bad with a sword for a Priestess of the Light. Or should I say Paladin?"

"It is as you say." she replied as she sheathed her sword. "I was originally a proud defender of my people when the Exodar first arrived in Azaroth. During a pilgrimage to Shattrath City, I learned to harness the Light in a more intimate level. As a member of the Argent Crusade, I like to keep the extent of my power to myself. It just so happened I was in Shattrath City when I heard of what happened at the Dark Portal."

"With their leader dead, the rest of the demons will be dealt with in short order." I said as my Fel Guard finally caught up to me. "Once the Dark Portal has been secured once more, we should have no more invasions like this anytime soon."

"I hope you are right, Grand Marshall." said Aslanoch as he teleported in front of us. "I don't exactly enjoy having to travel from one end of Azaroth to the other to pacify a pack of demons. It's bad enough we have to deal with the Scourge in Northrend."

"Agreed." I replied. "Once all opposition has been wiped out, Honor Hold and Thrallmar should be able to handle things. I'm more than ready to leave this Light-Forsaken place." I returned to the battle below to help put down the remaining demons. The death of their leader caused most of them to scatter but every last one of them was hunted down and slain. Our tactics would have been considered barbaric to many in both the Alliance and the Horde but as Aslanoch said, I had no intention of allowing the demons the opportunity to regroup.

"A job well done, Fomortiis." Leon said at the Alliance base camp inside Nethergarde Keep. "I've little doubt King Wrynn will be pleased to you've saved Azaroth from destruction once again. With help from the Horde, of course."

"I have to admit I enjoyed fighting with the guild once again." I replied. "As many of you know, I've been spending the last few weeks training training Abyssion's daughter Lillina. I just happened to have returned to Stormwind when I learned of what was going on here. I've little doubt she's awaiting my return in Stormwind. I have nothing but good things to say to Leon for his leadership. On a lighter note, I did run into Evelyn in Stormwind. She's doing well and awaits news of our victory over the Burning Legion."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we should wait for everyone before we return to Northrend, Fomortiis." said Cilie. "Not just our old friends but our new ones, too."

"Evelyn, Angel, Zenith, Xrixri, Paima, Lillina." said Shorsoran. "Abyssion, Manthony, Celes and Myrmidia, I presume?"

"Of course." I replied.

"That's Knight-Champion Myrmidia if you're going to get technical." The Draenei Paladin shot back.

"Fair enough, but I still outrank you." I said with a laugh. "Anyway, we've all earned some rest. You all have leave but for the love of all the is good-" That was all I said before i was suddenly hit with a massive headache. I felt faint as my vision began to blur. The instant I hit the floor I was surrounded by a dozen people.

"Aurabolt!" Talen exclaimed as he and Myrmid stood over me.

"My head is pounding!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand. The effort too much, I collapsed again.

"You've been poisoned." said Myrmid examined me. "I've seen this before. The Priesthood in Shattrath can remove the toxin but you may not fully recover."

"Funny, a Death Knight I know said something like that." I replied.

"I'll open a portal." said Leon as he took a Rune of Portals from his pocket. "Everyone, stand back!"

"Help me get him inside the portal!" I heard Talen say to someone as I was helped to my feet. "Leon, I think you should go get Evelyn."

"Already on it." he replied as he teleported. That was the last thing I heard before completely losing consciousness.

XxXxX

End Chapter 9. Whew, I wrote three chapters in just two days. I decided to end this with a cliffhanger simply because of what I have in store for the next chapter. Things are starting to come into focus as you can tell. I've earned myself a bit of a break since my Ace Attorney story is screaming at me to update it.

The next chapter will be ready sometime at the end of the week if things work out ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: Master and Apprentice

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 10: Master and Apprentice

XxXxX

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were two glowing silver eyes staring back at me. As the rest of the image before me came into focus, I recognized who it was. "Welcome back, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." said Myrmid.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to sit up. The effort too much, lay down again.

"You need to take it easy." she said. "The poison went straight to your heart but High Priestess Ishannah was able to remove it before it killed you. As for your question, you've been in a coma for the last four months."

"Did you just say four months?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I did." she replied. "The toxin you were exposed to inflicts delirium on its victims. You were talking in your sleep almost the entire time."

"Did you just say...?" I asked as I forced myself to sit up despite the lingering headache. "...What did you hear?"

"You were talking about The Culling of Stratholme." she replied quietly after a long pause. "The High Priestess wanted to limit those who were present so she assigned me to stay at your side until you recovered your sanity. I know what you said before but clearly the Light hasn't forsaken you. You're the first person to regain consciousness after being gone for so long."

"Name the price for your silence." I said to her. "You know I am a very rich man. No one...none of my Guild Members or even my parents are aware of the nightmares. I've long since considered them a part of my punishment. In case you need further convincing, I'm prepared to kill you if necessary. No price is too high."

"Is that right?" she asked warily as she stood. "I don't believe you."

"Name it." I replied. "I swear before the Light whatever your wish may be, I will grant it. I haven't invoked the Light since I became a Warlock. That should validate my words."

"Very well." she said after a long pause. "What I want...is for you to marry me." I looked at her in surprise at her words. Of all the the requests I expected her to make-among them me giving up the Dark Arts-marriage wasn't one of them. Aside from my word, I could think of no reason to honor this request. At the same time, I could think of no reason why shouldn't marry her. In fact, I would be to my advantage to have such an influential member of the Argent Crusade as my wife.

"The sphere of influence would double..." I trailed as I thoroughly went over the list of what our union would grant me.

"Before you give your answer, there is something you should know." Myrmid said, snapping me back to reality. "I have a four year old daughter. Her father died before she was born fighting the Burning Legion and she has never had a father figure in her life. You would be the first father she would ever know."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Arya, which in our language means 'Redeemed by the Light'." she replied.

"Such an interesting name." I noted. "Maybe it's because I have a weakness for children who've lost parents to war but I would like to see what the future has in store for her. As for your request, consider it done. In fact, there is a certain Priestess I promised would preside over the marriage ceremony..."

XxXxX

Evelyn was the first to see Myrmid emerge from the room where Master Fomortiis lay in coma. I remember when Leon came to Stormwind to deliver the news. I had just returned from Astranaar when he came to see Evelyn. Since that time four months ago, we both stood watch outside his room awaiting news of his condition. Seeing the right hand of the Aldor High Priestess emerge with a smile was a very good sign.

"He's awake." she announced, to which everyone assembled erupted into cheers and applause. I wasn't surprised but I was still relieved. No doubt the loss of a Warlock of his caliber would be felt by all who knew him. From what I've been hearing all this time, he was known in every relevant circle on both Azaroth and Draenor.

"For one to recover after being gone for so long, he has a purpose that is yet to be fulfilled." said Mother as she hugged me. "That's quite a resilient Master you have there."

"He wishes to see Lillina and Evelyn." Myrmid said suddenly. "No one else for now."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"I do recall him saying that if he came back alive, he wanted to try to work things out." Evelyn reminded me. "This does seem like a good time." We followed Myrmid into the room where Master Fomortiis sat up in bed. Aside from bandages and concoctions on the bedside table, one would never have known he'd been on death's door.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Evelyn said as she hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"Exactly how I look." he replied as he smiled weakly. "At least I killed the demon that did this to me at the Dark Portal. Myrmid said that made creating an antidote less time consuming for you."

"It did." said Evelyn. "Elune guided me as I prepared the antidote. It is an honor to see that my efforts weren't for naught. Is there anything I can do for you now?"

"Yes." he replied as he shot Myrmid a glance. "Do you remember what you said to me the day I asked you to join Serene Adventure?"

"Of course." she replied at once. "I said that when you found a wife, I would be the one to preside over the..." She stopper herself when we saw Myrmid squeeze his hand. "You've chosen Myrmid? Praise Elune!"

"I have." he replied, ignoring her last statement. "I would be honored if you would do the honors, Evelyn Kyomora."

"Of course!" Evelyn exclaimed as she hugged him. "The honor is mine. This calls for celebration! Have you chosen the place for the wedding ceremony? Guests?"

"We've both agreed to have it in Theramore." Myrmid replied. "That way, Warchief Thrall and Aslanoch would be would be able to attend."

"King Wrynn and Rhenn are invited to attend as well." Master Fomortiis added. "I'm sure Jaina and Rhenn will best suited to keep them from running into each other."

"I doubt Varian would let Rhenn stray too far from his side." I said. "They married a few weeks after your victory at the Dark Portal. Not only that, Rhenn is with child."

"You're sure I was only gone for four months?" He asked Myrmid. "I can't believe I missed that. It would appear congratulations are in order!" He suddenly jumped out of bed to everyone's surprise and walked outside the room where the rest of the guild was assembled. All save Father, Manthony and Celes. Father was in Northrend while the brother and sister were in Hearthglen.

"Three cheers for our Guild Leader!" Leon exclaimed. Everyone erupted into applause to see that he had come before them.

"If you think seeing me back from the dead is a joyous occasion, I have some news that will more than triple it. Master Fomortiis said as he motioned for Myrmid to stand beside him. "Myrmid and I are getting married." I almost covered my ears at the explosion of cheers and shouts of congratulations to the news. I'd spoken to many of them and the one thing they seemed to have in common was their desire to see their leader start a family. I knew Myrmid had a daughter already but the first of their children together would extend his legacy for at least one more generation.

"Where will the wedding be held?" Mother asked him.

"In Theramore next month." he said as he shot me a look. "I hope you don't mind my getting married on your birthday."

"Not at all." I replied with an approving nod before adding "Providing I'm allowed to attend."

"I don't see why not." he replied. "I want you and Aslanoch to see that the Horde guests get their invitations."

"I will." I said as a smile spread across my face. "Thank you...Master Fomortiis."

"No." he suddenly said. "Seeing you here is enough for me to know you haven't neglected in your studies. You are no longer my student. You're now my apprentice. Consider it an early birthday present from me."

XxXxX

I spent another week in Shattrath City before I felt well enough to travel. The majority of the guild left with Xrixri for Theramore to make preparations for the wedding. Lillina, Evelyn and Aslanoch took the Portal on Shattrath City to Orgrimmar. Having met Thrall personally, no harm would come to Lillina as a diplomat. It also helped she was in the company of the Horde equivalent of me.

Myrmid and I took the portal to Stormwind City. We wanted to deliver the news personally and of course, I wanted the king and his new queen to see that I was alive. I unrolled my Magnificent Flying Carpet once we were outside the Mage Tower. Myrmid climbed on and I climbed on after her. We flew over the Trade District to the keep and landed inside the garden. Seeing us, the guards stayed where they were.

"Where might I find His Majesty the King?" I asked one of them.

"The King and Queen are in the Throne Room at the moment." one of them replied. "What business have you with him?"

"We must see him at once." I said. "I have news concerning a certain Warlock." The guard led the way through the castle to the Throne Room. Until recently, there were two thrones: one for the king and one to the left of it for Prince Anduin. A third now sat to the right of the king's, presumably for his new queen. As it happened, all three were occupied. They were so engrossed on conversation they didn't notice our entrance.

"Who do you wish to be announced as?" the herald asked.

"Lord Aurabolt and Lady Myrmid would suffice." I replied.

"Your Majesties, Lord Aurabolt and Lady Myrmid request an audience with you." the Herald boomed, which got their attention. Seeing us, they signaled for us to approach.

"When I heard you were poisoned at the Dark Portal, I feared the worst." Varian remarked as I bowed respectfully before him. "Your heroics will be remembered for generations, Grand Marshall."

"What's this I hear about you waiting until I'm in a coma to get married?" I asked, which caught both the king and queen off guard. "It almost makes me not want to invite you to ours." Varian and Rhenn exchanged a look of surprise at what I just said.

"Your wedding will be a state holiday." said Varian as he walked over to me and shook my hand. "You can expect Rhenn, Anduin and I attend as well. The wedding will be held in Stormwind, I presume?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty." Myrmid replied. "We talked about it and we agreed to hold the wedding in Theramore. It's a place of solace for him and for me, it's not too far from Ashenvale Forest."

"I've little doubt Jaina will be pleased as well." said Rhenn. "I see Lillina is not with you. I heard of what happened between you two from her and Helene. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's just fine now." I replied. "I think she just needed time to come to terms with her father being a Death Knight. Speaking of which, I was wondering if I might ask of you to send word for him to come to our wedding. Having saved my life once, I would like him to be my best man."

"I'll see what I can do." said Varian. "The latest word from Northrend is the Ebon Blade have taken over the Shadow Vault and converted it into a base of operations. They've pushed far beyond the reach of the Argent Crusade so if your friend is with them, word will not reach him for some time."

"I'm willing to try anyway." I replied with a nod as I looked at Queen Rhenn. "If anyone dares insult the Queen, I'll dispose of them personally. All I need is a name."

"Have there been threats against me?" Rhenn asked in surprise.

"There have been grumblings...mostly from those who believe you wish to replace your predecessor." I explained. "There's been no bounties or contracts made out to you and if I have my way, it'll stay that way. If anyone is stupid enough to make the attempt, they and all who conspired with them as well as their families will be slaughtered without mercy."

"If that's how you'd react if any harm befell the Queen of the Alliance, I can only imagine the horrors that would befall any who tried to harm your wife." Varian said with a chuckle.

"I mean no disrespect towards the late or current queen but if anything happened to Myrmid, not even you would be able to stop me." I replied. "As a Warlock, inflicting suffering is my specialty. It's why I have so few enemies."

"Point taken." Rhenn gasped in surprise. "I can see Myrmid would have little to fear with you as a husband."

"Don't forget I'm a Paladin of the Argent Crusade." Myrmid pointed out. "The Light is my sword and shield. With it, I fear nothing of this world or any other."

"Oh, I just remembered!" Rhenn suddenly exclaimed. "Lord Fomortiis, what do you know of a woman named Calia Hastings?"

"Depends." I answered as I glanced at the king. "Does he know?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Calia Hastings was born Calia Menethil." I explained for Myrmid. "She's the older sister of Arthas Menethil. When Lordaeron fell to the Scourge, I chanced upon her escort east of the fallen capital and took her to Theramore. There, she married and started a new life. Jaina Proudmoore, Abyssion Highwind, her new family and Tirion Fordring are the only people outside this room who know her true identity. Naturally, she doesn't wish to discuss her brother's betrayal of her family, humanity, the Alliance and ultimately, the world."

"She's been working for SI:7 on Kalimdor." said Rhenn. "A few days ago, we received a report of the Darkspear Trolls amassing on the southern coast of Durotar. It's doubtful they're preparing for war against Theramore but she asked for you to look into it as soon as possible."

"I doubt this anything we need concern ourselves with." I replied as I read the letter and then promptly discarded it. "When I was in Shattrath City, Vol'Jin sounded the call for able-bodied Trolls and allies to assist the Darkspear Tribe in their mission to reclaim the Echo Isles, which is just off the coast of Durotar. At the same time, Mekkatorque made similar call to arms to reclaim Gnomeregan if I recall."

"True." King Wrynn noted. "King Magni tells me Gnomes from all over the world have been arriving every day to lend their aid to reclaim their fallen city."

"If I didn't have to plan a wedding, I'd throw in my support right now." I replied with a laugh. "And after that, there's still my apprentice to train and a Lich King to slay. There simply aren't enough hours in a day."

XxXxX

The weeks since Fomortiis recovered seemed to fly by. All the guests had been invited and save a few obvious ones, they all promised to come in person. To make things easier for the guardsmen, Fomortiis paid the Guild to handle security. This allowed him in turn hire Aslanoch's guild to handle security for the Horde dignitaries who would be attending. Aslanoch.

It was the morning of the wedding and Master Fomortiis asked me to meet him in the graveyard just outside the gates of the city. I was surprised to find him wearing a tuxedo that made him look handsome; a contrast to his usual Warlock attire. Knowing he was a tailor, he probably made it himself. to save money.

"Good to see you're here." he with a smile. "The time has come for you to learn a new and powerful spell: The Ritual of Summoning. With this spell, you and two others will be able to create a summoning stone with which you can summon anyone you wish no matter where on Azaroth or Outland they may be. The Summoning process requires three people so to assist, I asked an old friend to be here." At that moment, Helene emerged from behind a tree.

"It's good to see you again, Lillina." she said as we embraced. "I arrived with the King and Queen last night but when Fomortiis asked me to assist you, I couldn't say no."

"Very few can refuse a request for such a distinguished hero of the Alliance." I agreed. "I am ready, Master Fomortiis."

"Very well." he said as he began to spellcast. "I will demonstrate first." A sphere of silver light appeared before him but grew brighter. Unlike most spells, the two who assist do not have to be casters themselves. They need only focus on the portal." Helene and I did so and soon, a large black and red gate rose from the ground. The center of it was pitch black while the frames of the gate were crimson.

"Incredible!" I exclaimed. "You're saying I can create one as well?"

"Now's a good time if you ask me." he replied. "Two will make summoning our Horde guests much faster. This time you, start the ritual." I did as I was told. Like before, a second gate rose from the ground next to the first. "Even though it's been summoned, you will still need two people to summon someone through the gate. Let's make Jaina Proudmoore the first person we summon."

"Okay." I said as we concentrated on his Summon Stone. It began to glow as the gate slowly opened and green light poured from it. Out stepped the ruler of Theramore moments later.

"Where-why did you summon me over here?" Jaina asked Fomortiis when saw where she was.

"We're about ready to start summoning our guests from the Horde." he explained. "I thought you would wish to be present when we summoned the Warchief of the Horde."

"I see." she replied with an amused expression. "Very well." Helene stepped aside so Jaina could take her place for the next summon. When a bloodied and beaten Warchief stumbled out of the gate, I jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Thrall!" Jaina exclaimed as she and Fomortiis rushed to his side. "What happened to you?"

"Two days ago, I made Garrosh Hellscream the new Warchief of Orgrimmar." he began and Helene administered first aid. "I was preparing for a trip to investigate the restless spirits I've been sensing for some time now when I decided to leave. I had just left Razor Hill when I was attacked by masked thugs of various races. From their attire, they appeared to be members of the Burning Blade."

"Them!" Jaina exclaimed. "I thought you had all of the cultists in Orgrimmar executed?"

"I did, but it would seem there were a number of them lying in wait for me to drop my guard." he replied. "The fault is mine for not considering this as a possibility."

"There will be plenty of time for that later." Fomortiis said as he rose. "Aslanoch!" Almost instantly, the Cruxis Guild Leader and a dozen of his Guild Members emerged from the woods. "See that Thrall is taken care of inside Theramore. Jaina, I trust you can see to his safety?"

"Of course." she replied with a nod. "Should the King be informed?"

"No." he said. "We'll talk about this after the wedding. Speaking of which, no one is to know of this until the king and queen is informed. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master." I replied. Everyone else present replied in turn. Jaina threw her cloak over Thrall's shoulders to hide his face as she led the way to the gates of Theramore. She did not want to give the guards a reason to get excited.

"As luck would have it, the next person we'll be summoning is Varok Saurfang." Fomortiis said in a bid to change the subject. Things should pick up after that." When the legendary warrior emerged, he was none to surprised to see the Master.

"One minute I'm in Warsong Hold on Northrend and the next I'm at the gates of Theramore." he said with an amused expression. "The few Warlocks I know with your degree of skill require a small army to what you've done with three."

"Think nothing of it." he replied with a smile. "Thrall has already gone inside. "Please wait here for your escorts to return." After summoning Cairne Bloodhoof, Kolitra Deathweaver and Aslanoch's sister Sissnei, Fomortiis left to prepare for the wedding. by this time, Mother had come to take his place summoning the rest of the guests. When the last guest-Highlord Tirion Fordring-was summoned, I dispelled the summoning stones.

"That was pretty taxing." I said as Helene, Mother and I escorted the Highlord into Theramore. "Even so, the power to call forth anyone from anywhere is an invaluable power. I will use it well and only when necessary."

"Moderation is key to all levels of power." said Mother. "Too often, people get caught up in the power itself and lack the discipline needed to use it responsibly. This was why the Highborne were banished for 10,000 years."

"I will work hard to make sure that never happens." I said as I suddenly felt a slight tremor. "...Did anyone feel that?"

"What?" Helene asked.

"Something deep underground...stirs." I said as I felt it again. "I'm not sure what but it makes me feel uneasy."

"Now you're starting to sound like Mother." Helene replied with laugh. "Lately, she's been talking about the how something is upsetting the elements. At first, King Wrynn thought it was because of the pregnancy but we've been hearing whisperings from other Shamen as sensitive to the elements as her."

"But I'm not a Shaman." I pointed out as I glanced at Mother. "What could it mean?"

XxXxX

End Chapter 10. I almost posted the wedding to end to end the chapter but at the last moment decided against it. Besides, you'd probably be mad at me for what I have in store for the wedding! By the way I know why Thrall really steps down as Warchief. I just chose to do things differently is all and no, Garrosh is not responsible.

Besides he's not the type to send people to do what he'd rather do himself ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: The Shattering

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warcraft Lore. Blizzard does. I did not write _**The Shattering**_ by _Christie Golden_, nor did Tavingtonsbeauty. In fact, the only thing this chapter has in common with that book is the title ^_^

XxXxX

Chapter 11: The Shattering

XxXxX

"...Do you, Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt take Myrmid to be your wife?" Evelyn asked as we exchanged vows.

"Of course." I replied.

"And you, Myrmid?" she asked.

"I do." she said.

"Then with the power invested in my and on behalf of Elune, I pronounce you life partners." said Evelyn as she put necklaces made from flowers on us. "Now stand before those gathered and be recognized." A cheer rose from the crowd as Myrmid and I kissed. Taking my hand in hers, we walked down the aisle, which signaled the wedding ceremony was officially over. It was unquestioningly the largest gathering of dignitaries on Azaroth outside Northrend.

Tyrande was unable to attend so we were instead treated to the surprise arrival of Malfurion Stormrage, Azaroth's first and most powerful Druid. Myrmid's daughter and parents as well as her spiritual advisor, Vindicator Kuros came from The Exodar. Out of respect for my guild's joint-missions with the Horde in the last year, Cairne Bloodhoof attended as well as the former Warchief, Thrall. Tirion, Rhenn and Cairne had been informed on Thrall's condition. I requested they as well as Varian meet in Jaina's private quarters where Thrall was being tended to.

With the wedding over, I hoped the three hours we allowed Paima, Carbina, Sissnei and Helene would be sufficient. Given the location, it was fortunate there was a sizable roster of healers to chose from and all willing to heal the Horde's greatest leader in his hour of need. We walked into the tower and up the area where Jaina's private quarters were. The Arch Druids Hamuul Runetotem and Malfurion Stormrage stood outside the the room where Thrall lay. They shifted slightly when they saw us approach.

"What is the status on his condition?" Myrmid asked.

"The more serious wounds have been healed." Hamuul replied with a slight nod. "He's resting comfortably inside. He's been asking to speak to the King and Queen of Stormwind. He would also like you, Fomortiis as well as Lillina Talonstrike and Chieftain Bloodhoof to be present."

"Lillina...?" I asked in surprise. "What's she have to do with this?"

"He probably wishes to thank the Warlock who saved his life." Myrmid offered. "You were there to oversee the summoning, after all."

"True." I remarked as the sound of approaching footsteps filled the hall. Instinctively, Hamuul transformed into a hawk and perched himself on one of his Kaldorei counterpart's antlers. He acted just as King Wrynn and Queen Rhenn came into view.

"What's this I hear about an important visitor?" Varian asked as he looked first at Malfurion and then me.

"As I'm sure you're aware, some of our guests are from the Horde." I began as I shot Hamuul a glance from his perch. "Would be ok if he assumes his original form?"

"Why would Druid of the Cenaurion Circle not assume his true form here?" Rhenn asked. Taking it as his cue, the transformed Druid jumped from his perch and reverted to his original form.

"Because his is a Tauren." Malfurion answered, much to the king's surprise.

"I mean you no harm, Your Majesty." his counterpart said as he raised his arms. "I was unsure if you would be comfortable with this form unless you knew beforehand." To my surprise, Varian did not answer right away. Granted, he attended the wedding knowing fully well he would likely be within close proximity with dignitaries from the Horde. Although Rhenn didn't care, her safety was his top priority-more so given her condition. What he would say was anyone's guess.

"Considering the Cenaurion Circle, like the Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade transcends the divisions of the Alliance and the Horde a members of the latter two factions are in attendance, the farce was not necessary for my sake." he finally said before glancing at Rhenn. "I am not one to insult Fomortiis and strike the former Warchief in his weakened condition."

"How did you...?" I asked in surprise as I glanced at Rhenn.

"Given you hired a Horde guild for security, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest." he replied as his eyes narrowed, albeit briefly. "Let's not keep him waiting any longer, shall we?"

"Yes, let's not." I heard Lillina say as she walked up the stairs with Cairne at her side. Rhenn and I noticed Varian tense at the sight of Cairne, who either did not notice or chose to ignore him for the moment.

"I'll wait out here in case anyone comes by." said Myrmid as I opened the door. The room was well lit from the braziers that had been brought in. The four healers tending to Thrall paused from their work to see who had come. Seeing Varian, Sissnei moved to the window where Thrall's weapon, Doomhammer lay propped under it. Given her chosen path it was unlikely she could lift it but her reaction was understandable. With Paima and Carbina's assistance Thrall got into a sitting position to better speak to his guests. He was about to speak when Varian raised his hand.

"Before you speak, know that no harm will come to you or any other members of the Horde here in Theramore." he said. "Given the circumstances, I can see the need to be discreet as well the reasons Fomortiis took to keep your presence here from me."

"I thank you for your understanding, King Wrynn." Thrall replied in kind as he looked at me and Myrmid. "It's quite amusing how my near-death experience happens on what was supposed to be a day of celebration. The news I have concerns both the Horde and the Alliance. As I'm sure you've all noticed, there have been...disturbances all over Azaroth. Droughts, violent storms, earthquakes. All of these while brave warriors fight a common enemy in Northrend. As a Shaman, I have been able to ascertain the cause of these events but I do know that something unnatural is afoot. I'm sure you've sensed it as well Queen Rhenn?"

"Yes, now that you mention it." she replied thoughtfully. "What's equally disturbing are the elements are growing hostile and angry. There is a wrongness so great that they would turn a deaf ear to even to most skilled Shaman."

"I, too have experienced as much." Thrall said with a nod. "In search of answers, I've stepped down as Warchief of the Horde and have joined the Earthen Ring. I was preparing to travel first to Desolace when I was attacked. The people who attacked me were members of the Burning Blade. After their attempts to spark war between Durotar and Theramore a few years ago, I've become more aware of their influence and reach. They waited until I was alone to make their move. I have Lillina here to thank for getting me to safety before I was killed."

"Think nothing of it." she replied with a polite bow. "My master had just taught me how to summon so if anything, it is he who deserves your thanks."

"That may be true, but...nevermind." Thrall said as he studied her. "It would seem you're become aware of your latent power."

"Warchief-I mean Thrall-have you been able to ascertain where these disturbances may have originated from?" Carbina asked. I was not surprised given she was a Shaman herself. "I can feel the unrest both on Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms."

"No, and I doubt we will know for some time." he replied. At that moment, the ground violently lurched. I grabbed the doorway with one hand and Lillina with my other. Instinctively, Varian pulled Rhenn beside himself and pushed her into the corner closest to him. The shaking only lasted a few moments but it rattled everyone in the room.

"Everyone okay?" Myrmid asked as she opened the door.

"We're fine." Thrall replied. "That was a surprise."

"Varian, Thrall!" Jaina exclaimed as she teleported into the room.

"We're fine, Jaina." said Rhenn. "Was anyone hurt outside?"

"Several buildings were damaged in the tremor but there have been no report of injuries." she replied as a smile crossed her face. "It's good to see everyone here is unharmed as well. I don't want to take the chance of any of Theramore's more important guests getting caught in any surprise quakes so I'm going to open portals to Dalaran, Stormwind and Orgrimmar outside."

"That's a good idea." I said as I looked at the King and Queen. "There's no telling if this was just part of a chain of earthquakes or even the precursor of a big one. Kind of like childbirth."

XxXxX

Everyone set to work seeing all the guests off to their destinations. Leon saw that Tirion and his personal guard safely returned to Northrend to continue the war against the Lich King. Taking up Jaina's offer, the King and Queen of Stormwind stepped through the portal she set up back to the heart of the Alliance. Malfurion left for Darnassus to relay news of the earthquake to Tyrande. Of all the races of Azaroth, the Night Elves were quite experienced with the destructive power to the elements.

"That's about everyone." Master Fomortiis said as he spoke to Aslanoch at the gates of Theramore. "It would seem I owe you one once again."

"This one's on the house." his counterpart replied. "King Wrynn behaved himself, making our role here easier to handle. I doubt it would have been the same if Garrosh were here."

"That was why he wasn't invited." Fomortiis replied as they both laughed. "Thrall is about ready to depart. You're sure you don't mind playing escort?"

"I'd feel guilty if he were attacked again so soon after how he was when he came here." the Blood Elf remarked.

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt." a new voice said. We turned to see Leon and a Death Knight I did not walking over us with a strange animal in tow. The creature looked like a pegasus but it was a light silver-blue as if translucent. No...it was translucent.

"Thassarian?" The master replied as he raised an eyebrow. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"A present from King Arthas, of course." The Death Knight replied as his face creased into a smile. I could not help but feel unnerved at the undead warrior's expression. It felt unnatural knowing what they were, as I'm sure he himself was aware. "The Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade came upon a cache of Scourge contraband in the Storm Peaks. Among the assortment of supplies, weapons and animals was this Celestial Steed. Although it is both ethereal and corporeal, it's not of Scourge origin.

"It's not?" I asked in surprise.

"The Dwarven Death Knights in the party believe it came from Ulduar." Thassarian continued. "The Explorer's League is now looking into that place, naturally. Anyway, an old friend of yours got the invitation to your wedding. Abyssion regrets not being able to make it but sent this as a wedding gift for you."

"Sounds just like him." Fomortiis said as he took the reins of the Celestial Steed in his hands. "I'm sure Arya will love it. Tell Abyssion I accept and that soon, I will be on my way to Northrend. Speaking of traveling, you guys should probably get going. Lillina, why don't you go get Thrall for us?"

"At once." I said as I turned to leave. The former Warchief of the Horde was at the harbor overlooking the expanse ocean that separated Kalimdor from its counterparts to the north and to the east. From his pose, he appeared to be communing with the elements. I'd met a few Shamen in my travels but compared to them,Thrall was in a class of his own. As such, he was a known pacifist compared to his successor, Garrosh Hellscream.

"I don't understand." Thrall suddenly said. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't speaking to me specifically. "Please tell me what frightens you! Perhaps I can-" And then I saw it. Approaching Theramore was a wall of water. From a distance it appeared small and harmless but as it drew closer, it grew bigger and bigger.

"Tidal Wave!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Head for higher ground!"

"If there are any Shamen, let them assist Thrall!" Jaina exclaimed as she ran to my side. Her face went pale at the sight of the wave rapidly approaching. "...Can it be stopped?"

"I don't know." Thrall replied. "The elements are terrified! I don't know what's going on but I'll do what I can." He returned to his work in an attempt to subdue the raging water. The tremor created by the incoming wave was enough for us to know he wasn't doing too well.

"We'll see if we can help!" said Carbina as she and three other Shamen joined Thrall on the dock.

"Lady Jaina, can you freeze that with your magic?" I asked.

"Not something that big and by myself at that." she replied as we watched. "I'd need help...and time we don't have."

"Then I'll see if I can buy you some time." said Carbina as she broke her concentration. Without another word, she ran across the water until she was a fair distance away. The tremors increased in intensity and the water foamed where she was as a wall of water rose from beneath the waves. Satisfied with her work, she rejoined us on the shore. "It won't stop it but that should buy us some time."

"Let's hope it is sufficient." I said as I continued to watch. The wave struck the wall and shattered it but much of its strength was diminished. Even so, Theramore was in danger of being flooded.

"We've done it!" Thrall suddenly exclaimed as the waters began to slow their pace. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the waves receded back into the ocean.

"Even so, a bigger mystery remains."said Jaina. "These natural disasters are increasing in frequency all over the world. I think we can all agree this is well beyond the power of the Lich King. Something or someone is causing this. The question is who or what."

"That is what I intend to find out." Thrall replied. "The Alliance and the Horde need to focus their resources on defeating the Scourge. Leave the elements to the Earthen Ring. We are the bridge that connects the mortal plane to the elemental plane."

"Very well." said Jaina. "I'll let King Wrynn known the Earthen Ring is investigating. This will allow him to focus the Alliance's resources on the campaign in Northrend."

"And I will send word to Orgrimmar." Thrall added. "Garrosh will be more than happy to leave this matter to me."

XxXxX

The near disaster in Theramore scared those who bore witness to it. After Thrall left, Lillina decided to travel with her mother and a few guild members to Dire Maul and Feralas to summon and tame a Dreadsteed. Myrmid, Arya and I traveled by boat to Menethil Harbor. From there, we bought a gryphon ride to the Hinterlands. I bought some land east of Aerie Peak. Now that I had a new family, I decided to set to work having it developed.

The Wildhammer Dwarves were more than happy to sell me land just southeast of the pass leading to the Plaguelands. Mountaineers patrolled the pass regularly to guard against any undead who wandered through. With a new landowner, they could refocus their resources for other things. We we arrived, a simple house and shed were already built. The land boundaries were marked with posts but apart from that, it was bare.

"If ye want, we can offer ya a first rate discount on supplies, building materials and even a labor force if ye feel inclined." said one of the Dwarves who showed us to our new home.

"Considering all the traveling I have in mind, I'll pay in full." I replied as I took a bag of gold out of my backpack.

"That's pretty generous of you." Myrmid remarked in amazement. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"I'm using my pay from the Dark Portal fiasco." I replied as I returned my attention to my Wildhammer representative. "I'd like a well, walls and a forge built. If you need to order more materials for the construction, I'll pay for that too."

"Is Papa rich?" Arya asked Myrmid.

"That's one way to put it, my child." she replied. "Your father is a Grand Marshall of the Alliance. His service to the Alliance has given him a wealth of resources to draw from."

"That reminds me." I said as I turned to Myrmid. "I think we should have the house tripled in size. I could ask Evelyn and others from the guild to do some house sitting while we're away."

"That's a fine idea." the Dwarf noted. "The Trolls that live south and east of here like to harass unwary travelers. We do our best to keep 'em in check but we can't be everywhere."

"Then I'll add watchtowers to the list of what I'll need." I replied. "And possibly a trading post to make this place look busy."

"Fine idea!" The Wildhammer exclaimed as I handed him another bag of gold. "Would there be anything else? A Brewery? Aviary? Chapel of the Light?"

"Now that you mention it, a chapel sounds like-" that was all Myrmid said before the ground violently lurched. It was so sudden, we were all knocked off of our feet.

"Earthquake!" I exclaimed as I summoned my new Celestial Steed. I helped Myrmid and Arya get on and then directed it to lift into the air. The Dwarves mounted their Gryphons and followed suit while I transformed into my demonic form and lifted into the air. Moments later, a rock slide triggered by the quake destroyed our home. When the shaking stopped and the dust cleared, the land was reduced to rubble.

"That's the first earthquake we've had in centuries." one of the Dwarves noted when we returned to the ground. "A shame about your house, Lord Aurabolt."

"A good thing I requested renovations, then." I replied as I took a third bag from my backpack. "This should cover the cleanup."

XxXxX

End Chapter 11. I admit this was somewhat filler. I'm laying the groundwork for what's to come later on. Based on what I have in mind, next chapter might be the last one before I move on to Call of the Crusade. I'm shifting the focus to Lillina since she has plenty of growth left (of course) but Fomortiis does have a few loose ends to tie up, too. At the very least, I'll give you a sneak peek at what I have planned for Call of the Crusade sometime next week. That's right: The Prologue!

Chapter 12 coming later this weekend!


	12. Chapter 12: Looming Shadows

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: I do apologize in advance for the uh...shortness of this chapter. I just got my computer back in working order after being without it for almost two weeks. Don't worry—hopefully the next chapter will explain why I wrote this one the way I did.

XxXxX

Chapter 12: Looming Shadows

XxXxX

"Are you ready?" Leon asked me. "Once the ritual is begun, there's no turning back."

"I came here to tame a Dreadsteed." I replied. "I didn't go through the trouble of gathering the necessary reagents for nothing. Let's do it!"

"Those were Fomortiis' exact words when he tamed his Dreadsteed." Mother remarked with a smile. "I can still see the look of pure joy on his face when he succeeded. Now it's your turn."

"On your command, the ritual will begin." said Shorsoran. "Better sooner than later, yes?"

"Ok, I'm ready!" I said as a large glyph materialized in the center of the room. "From the depths of the Twisting Nether, I command you! Come forth, Warhorse of Nightmare!" Violet clouds formed above us despite being indoors. The clouds grew bigger and rumbled. The glyph pulsed as the Dreadsteed was pulled into Azaroth from the plains of Xoroth.

"I think I see something!" the Gnome Rogue exclaimed. I watched as the silhouette of a horse appeared in the clouds. The glowing red eyes were enough for me to know I had succeeded. As the clouds parted, the Demon Horse let loose the bone-chilling neigh that signaled the arrival of doom. Its fiery mane flared up as it glared at the one who had summoned it from Xoroth: Me. The Dreadsteed was at least four times my size and could probably trample me without much effort. I had no intention of allowing that to happen.

"Dreadsteed of Xoroth, I bind you to my will!" I roared as as held up a Soul Shard. I focused the it into the Dreadsteed, which immediately bucked and fought against my control. This would be a battle of willpower and a battle I couldn't afford to lose. If I did, I would likely be killed by it.

"What do you think you're doing, little Warlock?" a new voice said. I gasped as an Eredar Warlock materialized in the glyph. I forgot to close the portal! "For years, my master's prize Warhorses have been disappearing from the stables. Now I know what has been happening to them. I will present your broken body to him as an offering!"

"Voidwalker, come to my defense!" I said as I summoned my minion. As soon as it materialized, it attacked the Eredar. When the Dreadsteed almost broke my bonds, I focused more power into it. I realized that here I wasn't going to be able to defend myself and bind the Dreadsteed at the same time and the choice was obvious.

"We'll take care of the big guy!" said Leon as he noted my situation. "You focus on binding that Dreadsteed!"

"Very well." I said as I dismissed my Voidwalker to better my focus.

"You mortals are no match for me!" The Eredar roared as it launched a Shadowbolt spell. Shorsoran barely managed to dodge it.

"Don't be so sure." Mother replied as she took on her bear form and pounced. Leon attacked with magic while Shorsoran attacked with poison-soaked blades. Even so, I knew they would need my help to defeat the Eredar. My efforts were paying off, as the Dreadsteed tired and finally stopped resisting my binding spell. I had broken it.

"It's about time!" I exclaimed once I had secured it. "Now let's deal with your old farmhand!" I focused my power and launched a Soul Fire spell. Mother jumped back just in time. The Eredar was consumed by the bone-searing fire instantly.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, mortals!" the Warlock exclaimed as it died. "The Burning Legion always repays its debts in full...with interest." And then it was no more. This time, I closed the portal to make sure no more could follow. Only then did I relax.

"That was unexpected." Shorsoran remarked as she sheathed her weapons. "That demon showing up, not the Dreadsteed."

"You're telling me." I said. "Master Fomortiis warned me not to take this ritual lightly. Because I didn't make sure the area was secured, the demons of Xoroth are on to us Warlocks."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about." Leon replied. "Fomortiis slew the Arch Demon in charge of Xoroth during his ritual. Given the series of losses The Legion suffered in recent years, I doubt they'll care about a low-ranking Eredar."

"You did fine, dear." Mother added. "And on the bright side, you now have one of the fastest creatures on Azaroth at your command. "Dreadsteeds don't tire and have no need to eat. They can even hold their own in combat. They're just as their namesake implies."

"I'm so glad I only had to do that once." I said as Leon opened a portal to Theramore. "Because I sure wouldn't look forward to doing it a second time." We passed into Theramore to find the settlement was very different from how it was when we left. The damage from the tremors had been repaired but now the city was filled with people.

"What's going on here?" Mother asked one of the guards.

"An army of undead are poised to lay siege to Stormwind City." the guard replied. "The city is being evacuated but King Wrynn has asked all able-bodied persons to come to the defense of the Alliance Capital."

"Wait—Fomortiis repelled the Scourge from Stormwind earlier this year!" Leon exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"They're not Scourge." a familiar voice said. We all turned to see Lady Jaina Proudmoore walk over to us. "At least, that's what we think. They're an independent faction called The Risen. Their goal appears to be gaining the Lich King's favor at any cost. Orgrimmar is bracing for a similar siege as well."

"There must be thousands of them!" Shorsoran gasped in surprise. "I think we'd better get over there and give the Royal Family some support."

"Only Varian and Anduin in Stormwind City right now." Jaina replied before lowering her voice to a whisper. "You didn't hear this from me but Queen Rhenn was secretly sent away to Southshore. She's close to her time and the to lose her and her child would be a blow I doubt the king would recover from. He already had to endure the loss of one wife."

"Lillina!" someone exclaimed. I looked in the direction of the docks to see Myrmid fast approaching on her Charger. Instead of armor she wore the garb of a Priestess. Paladins did serve many roles, after all.

"Myrmid?" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's Master Fomortiis?"

"We were in Ironforge ordering new materials for our home in the Hinterlands when we learned of what was happening in Stormwind." she explained. "He requests all Guild Members come to Stormwind's defense as quickly as possible. He's even set up a Summoning Stone in the keep to help get everyone."

"We can't catch a break, can we?" Mother replied with an amused expression. "What of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade?"

"Both Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine have personally answered Stormwind's request for aid in its defense." Jaina replied. "Despite their primary objectives, they understand fully the gravity of what the loss of Stormwind would do to the Alliance. In addition, the Cenaurion Circle has sent Druids to both Stormwind and Orgrimmar to lend whatever aid they can as well."

"Looks like we're out of excuses to not join in." Leon noted as he opened a portal to Stormwind. "Let's do what we do best!"

XxXxX

"Milord, more Guild Members have arrived." a soldier said as he rode up to me.

"Excellent." I replied. "I'll brief them on the situation myself." I ran back to the keep just as Leon, Shorsoran and Paima emerged. I immediately noticed who was missing.

"Lillina succeeded in acquiring a Dreadsteed." Paima reported. "We got word of what's going on in Theramore and came at once. Lillina has a personal matter to take care of and apologizes for not being here."

"As long as she's ok, everything will be fine." I replied. "I'll update you on the situation. The Risen have crossed into Elwynn Forest. At their present rate, they'll take Goldshire in two days and two days after that, they'll be knocking on the gates. Queen Rhenn's previous title was Marquis of Westfall and Redridge. Magistrate Solomon and Captain Stoutmantle say they have their respective lands under control. Our job is to defend Northshire Abbey. That's where the field hospital has been set up. This stays between us but there is a secret passage connecting the keep with the Abbey. The Risen will concentrate on the gates of Stormwind but they'll probably look for other ways in."

"I get it." said Shorsoran. "Our guild is small to not be a concern be powerful enough to defend the Abbey."

"Exactly." I replied. "The Champion's Hall has been opened to all those who answered the call to arms. Equip yourselves as you see fit and then meet me at the entrance to Northshire Valley."

XxXxX

End Chapter 12. I did that in 2 and a half hours. It was a bit rushed but I matched things up at the end for the next chapter. Chapter 13 will be up in the next two days.


	13. Chapter 13: A Bundle of Hope

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: Read Chapter 15 of Tavingtonsbeauty's _From the Earth They Shall Rise_. This is the other half of about a quarter of the chapter. I'm not saying which quarter so yes, this means you want to read the whole thing ^_^

XxXxX

Chapter 13: A Bundle of Hope

XxXxX

It took me longer than I expected but after a week of traveling, I finally arrived in Southshore. Due to the ongoing evacuation of Stormwind City, the Flight Masters in the Eastern Kingdoms were rerouting flight paths to both avoid Horde settlements and evade scouts from the undead threat. It forced me to take the overland route from Menethil Harbor to Southshore, which was made longer due to increased skirmishes between the League of Arathor and The Defilers at Arathi Basin.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone." I said to one of the guards on duty. "I'm looking for a woman who recently came here from Stormwind City. The woman I have in mind is a Half Elf."

"The only Half Elf who lives in Southshore is the old midwife Mahela." the soldier replied after a moment's pause. "Though, not that I think of it, one of the refugees who recently came to town could pass as a Sindorei woman."

"Then that must be her!" I exclaimed. "Where might I find her?" The guard's directions led me northeast of the town square past the Stables and the Smith. A number of new houses—presumably for the refugees fleeing Stormwind—were being built along the river that ran next to Southshore. The house I came to was an older one but it looked like it had only been used fairly recently. I was about to knock on the door when I felt a familiar presence approaching.

It was my father. Without a second thought, I quickly jumped inside a nearby cracker barrel and suppressed my powers. Right after doing so, he appeared with another Death Knight.

"Strange." the other Death Knight said. "That power I sensed should be right here."

"It may have been a probe." My father replied. "It vanished almost as soon as it came. Do you think it was Scourge, Thassarian?"

"I doubt it." the other Death Knight replied. "Probably some nosy Warlock or something."

"I'll ask around the town just in case." My father said. "Do you think she should be informed?"

"No." Thassarian replied. "I'd rather not disturb her right now. I'll check the roads to Tarren Hill just to be sure." I waited until I was sure they were gone before I emerged from my hiding place. That was far too close. I meant what I said before but I would rather talk to him alone and definitely not here.

I knocked and a large burly man came to the door. "Yes?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I have come to see Queen Rhenn." I said undaunted. "I was sent from Stormwind to check her welfare." That was a bold faced lie, but I held her ground.

He nodded. "Very well." He said after several moments of looking me up and down in my obviously dark attire. "She is within. The babe woke about five minutes ago and so she is nursing it. Be quiet as you move, but I am sure she would like the company."

I nodded and followed him back to the area where a woman sat up on a bed. She was leaning back against several pillows, but the queen still had her bold eyes that belayed her exhausted physique. I knew it was Rhenn by the tattoos on her face. Others swirled in intricate patterns around her bosom, which I had never seen before. The queen was nursing a thick brown haired babe against her breast.

I coughed politely and Rhenn looked up. The queen looked as though she had not slept well a few nights, but still she smiled by way of greeting. "Lillina. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I bowed slightly. "Majesty." She said. "I came to see you and Helene."

"How did you find me?" Rhenn asked after a moment's pause. "Helene is still in Stormwind somewhere. She did not come with me." She sounded a little worried.

"I did not see her." I said, which at the very least was true.

"Perhaps she left with another group." Rhenn offered. "She was supposed to leave as I did, but to a different part of the countryside. How did you…?" I was sure Rhenn doubted Varian or any of his officers had allowed it to be known where she was even to Master Fomortiis.

"Jaina told me in Theramore." I said as I stepped closer. The queen had evidently been interrupted in her lunch as it sat on the table beside her. Rhenn lifted the infant and settled her back to nurse from the other breast as she again looked up.

"It is good to see you again." She said.

"Thank you, you as well." I said as I allowed myself to relax. "I just came from Eldre'Danas, now known as Dire Maul. I tamed a Dreadsteed and am thus a fully realized Warlock." The queen lifted the now sleepy infant and patted her back. She was rewarded by a loud burp and then the baby settled into the hollow Rhenn had made for her as a makeshift crib. The baby soon was snoring lightly and Rhenn chuckled softly.

Rhenn turned to her food and began to eat the now cool stew and thick yeast bread that she had been given. With it was thick goat's milk and a small draft of thick yeasty beer.

"She is beautiful." I said, stating the obvious. "King Wrynn will be pleased."

"Yes." Rhenn agreed. She smiled. "Now come. What brings you here to visit old little me?" She said grinning. I grinned as I relayed all that had happened since we last spoke but left out what had happened when I first arrived in Southshore. I could only hope my father or his companion wouldn't drop in unexpectedly.

"...And that's pretty much it." I finished. "I would have used a scrying spell to locate you when I first arrived but I didn't want to draw attention to myself doing it. I'm just glad I found the right house on the first try!"

"You are a clever girl, Lillina." Rhenn remarked as she smiled. "In time, I'm sure you'd become a hero in your own right."

"I'm sure you would be be a tough act to follow, if I may be so bold to say." I replied. "By the time you were my age, you commanded the adoration of the Alliance and the respect of the Horde. I've only just started out on my own."

"I'm sure you'll have your chance to make history in time." Rhenn said thoughtfully. "In fact, most people whose names are written in the history books don't usually go out of their way to do so. It just happens."

"My father told me that once." I said quietly. "He also said that as a Half Elf, some people will expect more from me while others won't take me seriously. I think I might have been lucky so far because I haven't seen seen much of their. Well, aside from Master Fomortiis of course."

"You know Lord Highwind is one of the Death Knights in charge of guarding me?" Rhenn asked, to which I nodded. "If you'd like, I could call for him so you could talk."

"I must politely decline your offer." I replied. "As I've told my mother and many others, I'll speak to him when I'm ready. He's undead now so that gives me plenty of time."

"That's true, but what if you died before then?" Rhenn offered. "Your father would be devastated if you died before making things right."

"I won't let things take that long." I said as I took a bundle out of my backpack. "Lady Proudmoore asked me to give this to you before I left. They're runes of Teleportation and Runes of Portals. She said you'd know what to do with them."

"I do." she replied as she accepted them package."I can use them to return to Stormwind once I've recovered enough to travel, but that's a few days away from now. Have you eaten on your way here?"

"Not since I left Theramore." I replied as I glanced outside.

"If find a way to keep the Death Knights from seeing you, will you stay for dinner at least?" Rhenn asked, having noticed my glance. I relented and ate dinner with the family, even getting the chance to hold the tiny princess. The baby was smaller than I had expected and was wrapped in simple clothes to keep her dry and warm. The face and hair made her look very much like her sire, but her eyes! Her eyes were sea green and looked much like Rhenn's.

"The hopes and dreams of millions rest in your hands, princess." I said as I held the babe. "Just grow up strong and wise like your mother."

"Seeing you holding Aramathea makes me think of my own my own mother." Rhenn said before adding "My birth mother, anyway. What would my life have been like if I knew her?"

"That's right, you were raised by the Tuskarr as a baby." I remarked thoughtfully. "It must be a real pain not knowing anything about your birth parents. Ever since the fall of Lordaeron and Quel'Danas to the Scourge, the Sindorei have all but made love outside their own race a crime. The Kaldorei are a more close-minded people but they've been accepting of me."

"It might be because your mother is a member of the Cenaurion Circle." Rhenn offered. "The Druids are not bound by the customs of Darnassus or so I've been told."

"That's true." I replied as I remembered something the High Priestess said to me a few years ago. "It was the Night Elves' pride and their contempt for the other races that almost led to their extinction during the War of the Ancients. I like to say they learned their lesson."

"That's one way to look at it." said Rhenn as she laughed. "At the very least, humans don't have much problems getting along with any race. When the time comes for it, they'll put aside differences and work with their rivals to fight a common enemy."

"I find the distrust between the Alliance and the Horde to be rather silly." I said. "They have so many things in common and yet they're so hostile to one another."

"I agree." The Queen replied, much to my surprise. "My Sindorei heritage and my role as a diplomat allowed me access to many of the Horde's leaders. Now that I am the Queen of the Alliance, I can no longer travel freely in lands."

"Master Fomortiis said he's the highest-ranking member of the Alliance welcomed in Orgrimmar and Silvermoon City." I noted. "Why would that change for you because you're the Queen of Stormwind?"

"I assume you don't know Varian's history with the Orcs, then." Rhenn said with a chuckle.

"My father would be furious if I didn't." I said as I recalled my history lessons. "During the Second War, the Orcs invaded Stormwind City and killed his parents. Later, his mentor and protector Anduin Lothar was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer. On a diplomatic journey to Orgrimmar, the king was kidnapped by the Defias Brotherhood. After being split in two, his Warrior Self was found by the Orc Shaman Rhegar, where he was thrust into slavery as a Gladiator. It was during this time he earned the name Lo'Gosh."

"Very impressive." Rhenn said. "But you left one thing out."

"I did?" I asked in surprise.

"You shouldn't feel bad about this since only those involved know of this." Rhenn replied as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "The person who killed Varian's father was a Half-Orc, Half-Draenei woman named Garona. It was revealed she was actually being used by the Twilight Hammer but even being the mother of the New Guardian of Tirisfal did not grant her the King's Pardon. Last I heard, she lives in exile from both the Alliance and the Horde somewhere on Kalimdor."

"Those of us born from two races seem to get the short end of the stick." I said as I handed the Princess back to her mother. "Though, you and I seem to be exceptions to that. If it's alright with you, I'd like to give you this Soul Stone I made this morning. It will keep you safe and your body will know how to use it when the time comes."

"How kind of you." Rhenn said as she accepted the gem. "I'll keep it with me at all times."

"This Soul Stone is different from the ones Warlocks usually make." I continued as I bound the Soul Stone to her. "It can be used not once but twice. I was planning to give it to Master Fomortiis but I think it would be better in your hands."

"I've little doubt the King will sleep easier knowing its power will keep me safe." Rhenn said as she put it in her pocket. I excused herself after dinner, refusing the offer from Garrett for me to spend the night and left bidding good night to the queen. I would keep the secret of where she was hidden as well.

I needed to head over to Stormwind now that some of my questions had been answered and for that I was grateful to the queen for listening to me. A half elf seemed to understand the plight better than any other and Rhenn had survived more trials than any singular being should have to endure. For that, I thought as the gryphon lifted into the air, Rhenn was very much a hero.

XxXxX

End Chapter 13. Things shift back to Stormwind next chapter. I've decided this will have 15 Chapters and then it's on to Call of the Crusade. By now some of you have noticed the "cross-over" between my story and Tavingtonsbeauty's. This is intentional on my part. As I said on my profile, giving someone's character a cameo appearance in your story is like the ultimate mark of flattery.


	14. Chapter 14: Against The Odds

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 14: Against the Odds

XxXxX

We were on the road between Goldshire and Northshire when they came. The undead armada descended upon Goldshire like locusts. The soldiers gathered at the town engaged them but it was clear The Risen came intent on breaking through. I had my orders but at the same time, I felt duty bound to assist the guardsmen.

"I feel the same way you are right now." said Dexterose, a human Death Knight who recently joined the guild. "Many good men will die today. There is little that can be done to change that fact. We must make sure that their deaths are not in van and defend Stormwind City."

"Believe me, I intend to." I replied as I turned to Manthony. "You'll get your chance at Retribution soon enough."

"That's all I care about right now." he said with a nod. "Even if I have to wipe them all out myself." We turned and rode back to Northshire. The rest of the guild took to their defensive positions in preparation. The Risen were reportedly numbered in the tens of thousands but that was expected to rise as the battle wore on—Necromancers on loan from the Scourge had been seen in their midst.

"As much as I know every single one of you would like to descend upon the undead, our job is equally important. If Northshire falls, Stormwind will become another Lordaeron. Many of you either were are know someone who was effected by the Traitor Prince. I'm one of them. I swear before the Light we will be victorious! For Stormwind! For the King and Queen! For the Alliance!"

"For the Alliance!" those gathered roared in response.

"Look, they come!" Shorsoran exclaimed as she looked down the road. "Goldshire has fallen!" I turned in time to see the undead storm through the town and march up the road towards the gates of Stormwind. Some of them branched off and marched up the road to Northshire.

"Manthony, Blessing of the Kings if you would." I said. He muttered a few words and in the next instant, I felt empowered. The Mages, Druids, Priests and Death Knights strengthened us all with their power as well before we engaged the undead. I even created a Soul Well for everyone to get a Health Stone.

"Away with you!" Manthony roared before cleaving a pair of ghouls with one blow. Of course, the Light's Champions would have little trouble fighting the undead. They literally were polar opposites in every regard. My Fel Guard engaged a group of Abominations lumbering up to the gates, stopping their advance. This allowed me time to law down my Bane of Agony and Corruption spells on them all, destroying the constructs from the inside out while my minion cut them to pieces.

As soon as my Fel Guard dispatched them, I saw another wave of undead fast approaching. No doubt the sounds of fighting attracted them. Seeing the Necromancers among the new wave, I knew we would have to change tactics. "Marksmen and Shamen, target the Necromancers!" I exclaimed. "Kill them down or you'll be fighting us!"

Those with bow or the elements in hand did as directed. Midas transformed into his cat form and pounced on who appeared to be the High Priest of the Necromancers present. He sunk his fangs into his jugular and tore his throat free before moving on to the next living target. I spied Shorsoran, Kholdstaire and Leon's sister Alice-all of them Rogues—taking out targets indiscriminately.

"Get ready for the third wave!" Manthony exclaimed as more Risen came at us. They were a combination of Abominations, Ghouls and zombies. A vicious combination.

"This is going to require a bit more strategy." said Talen as he whipped his blood-stained axes against the ground. Just before the third wave came into my casting range, they all spontaneously exploded.

"What the..?" Cilie exclaimed we watched the destruction of our enemies. "Leon, nice work!"

"It wasn't me." he replied with a confused expression.

"Looks like we got here just in time." A familiar voice said. I looked in the direction of the smoking corpses and saw Angel and Zenith ride up the path to us. It was Zenith who spoke. "The Necromancers are raising the undead of Duskwood and Elwynn Forest to bolster their ranks. We were with a pair of Night Watchers but we were the only ones who left Raven Hill alive."

"That's just great." I said in disgust. "It looks like we might have to split our forces here and help hold off the siege."

"That's not even the half of it." Angel said, to which I felt no surprise. "Scourge Death Knights have set up camp in Goldshire. I'd heard rumors The Risen were getting backed by the Lich King but if he sent Death Knights to aid them, we're in trouble."

"Darion Mograine is assisting with the defense of the keep itself." said Dexterose. "He would be interested in knowing our former benefactor sent our Scourge counterparts to fight us."

"Myrmid, you go." I said. "And be quick! It looks like the Death Knights have chosen to attack us first!"

"I'll be back as quickly as possible." She replied as she directed her Elekk in the direction of the hidden passage connecting to the keep.

"Is there anything else we should know about the Death Knights?" Manthony asked Dexterose.

"Yes: We're called Death Knights for a reason." she replied as she exchanged her two-handed sword for an axe and sword combo. "Restraint is not in our vocabulary."

"Good, that means I can go all-out." Manthony replied as he swords pulsed with light.

"Slaughter them all!" One of the Death Knights exclaimed. "Stormwind falls today!"

Leon used his magic to freeze all of the Death Knights' Death Chargers in place causing the riders to dismount. Carbina and Feyonah followed up with concentrated bolts of lightning, slaying the Death Knights' mounts.

"For the Scourge!" the lead Dwarf Death Knight said as he raised his sword to strike me down. My Fel Guard parried and counterattacked, forcing the Death Knight to change direction. I used the opening to removed Blood Razor from its sheath joined in the melee fighting. I managed to drive my sword into the Death Knight's neck whole my Fel Guard cut his legs out from under him. I immolated him to deny any nearby necromancers the opportunity to aid him.

"You're next!" I said to the Death Knight who ran up to replace his fallen comrade. My Fel Guard threw its axe at the Death Knight, who appeared to be a Tauren. The massive weapon nearly cleaved the figure in two. My minion retrieved it and hacked him to pieces, allowing me to burn the corpse to ashes.

"We can do it." said Talen as he finished off the Death Knight he was fighting. "All we have to do is keep this up,"

"Believe me, I intend to." said Manthony as he healed himself with the Light. "The Scourge and their friends will curse the day they thought attacking Stormwind was a good idea!"

XxXxX

The fighting was well underway when I landed in Stormwind City. The Risen had fought their way into the Valley of heroes where Stormwind's finest and others fought to stop their advance. I wanted to ask the soldier in charge where I might find Master Fomortiis and the others but I knew now wasn't the time for such questions.

I summoned my Dreadsteed and rode through the deserted streets to the keep. I could only assume those sill in the city either couldn't leave or were aiding in the city's defense. I arrived to find Darion Mograine standing in front of the keep with two other Death Knights. They seemed to be conversing about something but they all turned to meet my approach.

"If you're not here to answer the call to arms, you should escape Stormwind through the secret passage inside." Mograine said as he studied me.

"I'm looking for Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt." I said in response. "I'm his apprentice. I had some business to take care of but I've come to join him in battle."

"What's your name?" The Death Knight Highlord suddenly asked me.

"Lillina." I replied.

"Lillina what?" he pressed. At this, I knew exactly where this was going.

"Outside Nigh Elven lands, it's Highwind." I replied and then added "I'm Abyssion Highwind's daughter. I assume he's told you about me?"

"And then some." he answered, to which I laughed. "An outstanding soldier with nerves of steel. All he ever talked about with me was his desire to make sure the Lich King is denied the opportunity to ruin any more families. If not for his special assignment, he'd probably be knocking on the Lich King's door right now."

"So I've been told." I said. "My mother is is fighting along side my master. I'd like to join the battle as soon as possible. It's time I put my training to the test."

"Excellent." The Death Knight said as he and his companions moved aside. "The passage I spoke of before will lead you to Northshire Abbey. Fomortiis is in charge of protecting it. It's unlikely to be targeted but-"

"We're under siege by Death Knights at Northshire!" a familiar voice exclaimed. We all turned to see Myrmid descending from the steps atop her mount. She dismounted and bowed before Highlord Mograine. "Grand Marshall Aurabolt requests the assistance of the Ebon Blade to defend Northshire Abbey."

"So the rumors were true." The Ebon Blade commander said thoughtfully. "I sent Death Knights undercover a few days ago to scout The Risen. That's how we found out about the Necromancers in their ranks. If Arthas is sending Death Knights against us, we may be in trouble. Roland and Spencer, you go on ahead with the Paladin and the young Warlock. I'll send send more reinforcements and notify Highlord Fordring."

"You have my thanks, Highlord Mograine." said Myrmid as she bowed again. "We must hurry! The battle is favorable but I know not for how long!" I got back on my Dreadsteed and followed her through the secret passage into Northshire. The passage had been built for times like today. In the event of a siege, the royal family could use it to escape into the mountains. The secret passage was known only to a select few and was even booby trapped to guard against intruders. When we emerged on the other side, the four of us ran outside and followed the sounds of fighting.

"Reinforcements are on the way!" I announced as the Death Knights who came engaged their counterparts with brutal efficiency. "And more to come."

"Excellent timing, Lillina." said Master Fomortiis when he saw me. "I'm a little busy right now so could you do me a favor and create a Soul Well?"

"Right away!" I replied as I focused my power.

"We'll help." said Myrmid as she and another Paladin I didn't know joined me. After a few moments, the Soul Well had been erected. Our forces could get health stones from the magical fount to revitalize themselves on the front lines.

"Now that I've done that, it's time to get in the battle." I said as I started toward the front line I took no more than two steps when I saw something that made my vision fade. A large, imposing Death Knight raised his sword and cut into my mother's shoulder, nearly cleaving her two. She gave no outcry but there was no question the blow was fatal.

The sight of my mother's body lifelessly hitting the ground ignited an insurmountable rage and anguish within me. The Death Knight who slew her raised his sword triumphantly as he stared at me. I could only assume he realized we were more than combatants. His eyes narrowed as he pointed his sword my my mother's neck. Realizing what was about to happen, I drew upon my power for the right spell to stop him in time. I was about to launch a Shadowbolt spell when I felt a strange yet familiar presence echo into my mind.

"_The unholy power must be purged with fire."_ The presence said. _"Your Fel Magic will not be enough against such a foe."_

"Who said that?" I whispered as I looked around.

"_Harness the flames to incinerate the threat!"_ the voice roared. _"Grant us vengeance against the undead!"_

I shot a look at Carbina, who seemed to have 'heard' whoever I was talking to. "Do what the voice asked of you." she said. "I'll explain everything after the fighting is over."

XxXxX

When I saw Lillina had witnessed her mother's death, I knew she was going to unload on the Death Knight who killed Paima. I couldn't hear the exchange but Carbina said something to her. The Death Knight who felled Paima let loose a challenging roar before charging, Runeblade raised. What happened next caught me by surprise.

An wave of energy foreign to Warlocks or even Mages, for that matter convened upon Lillina. I watched as she literally drew the fires burning in the area to herself before redirecting them at the Death Knight trying to kill her. "Great Fire, destroy the enemy before me!" she exclaimed before letting loose a concentrated wave of fire. The fire was so hot it burned blue. The Death Knight tried to push his way through but in a few moments it was clear even the Lich King's power would not spare him from being turned into a funeral pyre.

Lillina focused power into her attack, causing the Death Knight to be lifted off his feet and launch across the sky back towards Goldshire. The Death Knights who were behind him were instantly destroyed, however. The more surprising thing was all of friendly combatants were not only unharmed but did not even smell singed.

"That power...!" Myrmid gasped in surprise.

"Only a dedicated Shaman with several years of practice could do that." said Leon. "Though, everyone here knows you were the one who trained her as a Warlock, Fomortiis."

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as the rest of you." I finally managed to say.

"How is this possible?" Angel asked Carbina.

"There are times when the Shaman does not choose the elements but the other way around." she simply replied. "Lillina has been chosen by Fire."

"Celes, come quick!" Manthony exclaimed as he tended to Paima. "She's not too far gone."

"What?" Lillina and I exclaimed at almost the same time before running over to where Paima lay.

"Arise, Druid of the Talon!" Celes said as she cast Redemption. The Paladins combined their healing powers to repair Paima's broken body and revitalize her at the same time.

"Mother!" Lillina exclaimed as she threw her arms around her.

"Lillina?" Paima asked in surprise as she looked around. "What happened to the Death Knight who almost killed me?"

"Let's save that until after the battle is over." said Zenith.

"For us, I think it is for now." I replied as I pointed at the road. Several fallen trees were now blocking the way into Northshire Valley.

"After you were struck down, I heard the Element of Fire speak to me." Lillina explained to her mother. "It wanted to do its part to stop the Undead who were ravaging the forest. It simply used me as the medium to drive them back to their master."

"If you weren't a Half-Elf and I didn't know someone else who walked two paths, I'd ask you to choose or the other." I said to her. "To make such a request would be unreasonable considering your heritage itself is diverse. Granted, the paths you must walk as Warlock and Shaman will be difficult. Even so, I know you will succeed in both."

"Oh, that's right." said Myrmid. "Queen Rhenn is a Shaman and a Mage."

"That's true, but I was talking about myself." I replied as I produced an Symbol of Divinity from my pocket. "Speaking of which, I'm ready to unseal my Holy Power."

"Your...?" Helene gasped as she emerged from the Abbey. A magic circle appeared beneath me as I concentrated hard on my Fel Magic, searching within myself for the magical lock I placed on my Powers of the Light when I decided to become a Warlock all those years ago. Finding it, I set to work undoing it.

"I, Fomortiis Aurabolt call upon the Powers of the Holy Light." I said as I focused all of my power upon the seal. "I command the bonds that hold you to shatter. Return to me!"

XxXxX

I had to cover my eyes at the blinding flash of light that suddenly erupted from Master Fomortiis. A column of light descended from the sky a illuminated him. Everyone watched as his clothing was changed before our eyes. His ornate robes were now the finest Plate Armor I'd ever seen. His sword demonically empowered sword was replaced with a weapon more befitting a Paladin. I'd heard of people making life-changing decisions but what the Master had done took things to a whole new level.

"Evelyn and Abyssion would barely recognize you." Leon managed to say. "It's like you're a completely different person."

"As a Paladin, I am." he replied as he sheathed his new sword. "When I became a Paladin, I simply sealed my Holy Power. Now that I've decided to become a Paladin again, I've sealed my Fel Energy to prevent Light and Dark from harming me. I did drink the blood of a demon and thus I can never fully remove the Fel Energy that flows through my veins. The Holy Light should keep what I couldn't seal in check, though."

"Just like that?" I asked in surprise. "Now you're truly no longer my master!"

"As a Paladin, I'm not." he said. "Fomortiis is my name as a Warlock. As a Paladin, I am simply Aurabolt."

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt." said Myrmid. "I like the sound of that."

XxXxX

End Chapter 14. Yes, Fomortiis just became a Paladin. Paladins and Warlocks are total opposites so you won't be seeing cross-class casting. There's one more chapter left but I wanted to make sure I got this up before Tavingtonsbeauty posted her next chapter.

Oh, and of course Happy Thanksgiving America!


	15. Chapter 15: Lillina & Fomortiis

Lillina and Fomortiis

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 15: Lillina and Fomortiis

XxXxX

Nagrand.

The lush, vibrant landscape was a stark contrast to Hellfire Peninsula and Shadowmoon Valley in Outland. I was traveling to the Throne of the Elements with Carbina to embark on a Spirit Quest. Only after undertaking a Spirit Quest would I know if I would be able to walk the path of a Shaman.

Master Fomortiis was going on a similar reawakening ritual in Shattrath City. A'dal wished to help him keep the Fel Energy he sealed in check and allow him to better harness the Holy Light he'd decided to let back in his heart. He never actually said so but I think he decided to become a Paladin again after seeing my mother slain in front of him. I had little doubt he wanted to make sure he could aid the guild in Northrend in ways he could not as a Warlock.

"We're here." said Carbina as we touched down. The small island was in direct contrast with the huge lake that surrounded it. When I looked at the shrine before me, I understood why. In each corner of the island was a huge, imposing Elemental representing each of the four elements.

"Aborius, Fury of Water." Carbina said as she pointed to each Elemental in turn. "Gordawg, Fury of Earth. Kalandrios, Fury of Air. Incineratus, Fury of Fire. If you're able to see them, they have acknowledged the strength of your heart. While we wait for our special guest to arrive, I would like you to speak with each of them and learn what you can about the Elements."

I was nervous about talking to such powerful beings. What if I angered them without realizing it? They could kill me with ease on a whim. Mustering my courage, I decided to start with Aborius. "Aborius, Fury of Water. I am Lillina Talonstrike from Azaroth. I seek your wisdom. Tell me what I must know to harmonize with the elements." The great Elemental looked down at me as I spoke I felt like a Gnome looking up at an Ogre.

"_Water is the element of resilience."_ It replied, speaking into my mind. _"Water brings life but it can also bring death. The same life-bringing rains can evolve into an unforgiving flood. I offer you this advice, mortal. Some trials require one to find a different means to overcome the same obstacle."_

"Thank you." I said before moving on to Kalandrios and repeating my request for wisdom. The swirling mass of air seem to be ever changing and ceaseless.

"_Air is the element of freedom."_ It said. _"Although it is invisible, Air is everywhere and is thus always around you. The same Air you mortals breathe is the same Air that can unleash its unrelenting fury in the form of a tornado. I offer you this advice, mortal. Even the most sturdiest of foes can be toppled when attacked at just the right direction."_

"Thank you." I said before moving on to Gordawg and repeating my request for wisdom. Unlike the first two, the Fury of Earth was comprised of several boulders and thus would always maintain the same form.

"_Earth is the element of endurance."_ It said. _"The other elements may change form but the Earth itself endures. It has the strength to support any burden but can tear itself asunder with powerful earthquakes and fissures. I offer you this advice, mortal. It is usually in their hour of greatest need one finds the strength and resolve to persevere and overcome."_

"Thank you." I said before moving on to Incineratus and repeating my request for wisdom. I saved the Fury of Fire for last because it represented the element I felt a stronger connection to. I had much to speak with Incineratus about.

"_Fire is the element of passion."_ It said. _"Even the tiniest spark can ignite into a raging inferno. It brings light and warmth, yes but unlike the other elements, it can permanently scar it victims. I can see you have recently become acquainted with its cleansing power. I offer you this advice, mortal. Denying your enemies the opportunity to rise up against you again is the only way to truly defeat then."_

"I thank you." I replied with a respective bow. "Incineratus, I am a Warlock and I am young. I wish to commune with the elements but I do no want to abandon my first calling as my master has done."

"_Then you must work twice as hard to master both principles."_ It replied. _"Now that I think of it, I overheard a similar conversation not too long ago. It was an Orc Shaman from your world who came here seeking counsel as you do now. One of his companions native of Draenor called him Go'el."_

"I wonder who he was." I said as I looked to Carbina. It appeared the guest had arrived but the newcomer's back was to me. I excused myself and walked over to the pair.

"How was your counsel, Lillina?" Carbina asked as I approached. "I hope you were able to learn much from them."

"I did, and then some." I replied. "I have a new respect for you Shamen now."

"That's good." said the newcomer as he turned to me and let down his hood. I almost dropped my staff when I saw who it was. "Because I will be guiding you on your spirit quest."

"Thrall!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him in a strong but gentle embrace. "It's good to see you, but why did you step down as Warchief of the Horde?"

"For many years, I walked a fine line between Warchief and Shaman." he replied. "The time came for me to choose just one and I made what I felt was the right decision. I may be a member of the Earthen Ring now but I still hold influence in Orgrimmar. Knowing Cairne is supporting Garrosh leaves little for me to worry about. "

"Very well." I said. "As a Half-Elf, I will always walk two paths. I intend to master the the Shaman as well as the Warlock. I know it will be hard work but I am prepared to do what I must."

"If that is your decision, I will do all I can to train you in the ways of the Elements, as will Carbina." The former Warchief replied as he smiled. "The first step will be the most difficult. While on your spirit quest you will relive some important moments from your past. If you do not wish to proceed, now is the time to say so."

"I didn't come all the way to Outland just to give up without trying." I said. "I'm willing to—no-I WILL commit the time and training needed to become a capable and reliable Shaman."

"Then we will proceed." said Carbina as she handed me a flask. "Drink this Sapta. It will enhance your ability to commune with the elements." When I tasted the brew, I wanted to gag but dared not in front of Carbina and Thrall. As soon as I drank the entire flask, I began to feel faint.

"Your spirit quest begins now." Carbina said as she helped me lie down.

XxXxX

The familiar ringing of the Terrace of Lights put me at ease. Of course, the Naaru seemed to have this effect on everyone but for me it was nostalgic. _"Welcome to Shattrath City, Fomortiis Aurabolt."_ The sentient being said in greeting. _"I know why you have come. You wish to keep the Fel Energy that flows through you in check, correct?"_

"To sum things up, yes." I replied. "As a being of pure light, I know it is within your power to do such a thing. I wish to separate my Divine Self and my Fel Self. Kind of like dual personalities. Are you able to do that?"

"_Yes, but before I give you my answer, this would be an opportune time to be purged of the darkness entirely."_ A'dal replied. _"Why would you wish to merely have it sealed? Paladins have no need of Fel Energy."_

"As long as there are people, there will always be evil." I replied. "Five years ago, I willingly put hundreds of men, women and children to death. When I did that, I forsook my vows as a Knight of the Silver Hand. I chose the path of the Warlock because I felt I was not even worthy of Light's Grace. I wanted to experience complete and utter separation from all things Holy. The Dark Arts accomplished that and then some, of course. To abandon the Dark Arts completely would mean to forsake the last five years of my life."

"_That's true." _A'dal said after several moments of silence. _"The people of Shattrath City will never forget it was the Warlock Fomortiis who defeated Kael'thas Sunstrider not once but twice. Not only that, you defeated Illidan Stormrage in the Black Temple and Kil'Jaedeen at the Sunwell. In order to grant your request, I will require the assistance of a being of pure darkness. Fortunately, this is one of my kind who now pure Fel Energy."_

"You don't mean..." I said as a Naaru that looked like the embodiment of pure evil materialized to the left of A'dal.

"_This is At'ma."_ A'dal introduced. _"We have been using him to test how Fel Energy effects many creatures for centuries. At'ma is extremely dangerous and is thus kept sealed in one of our ships. He can only be released by myself and I only let him out for very specific purposes...such as this one. I hope you can understand the risk being taken simply by having him out of Tempest Keep."_

"I do." I replied. "I will speak of this to no one."

"_Please hold up a Soul Shard and an Ankh."_ said At'ma. As both sentient beings began to glow. I felt the rush of Fel Energy and Holy Power wash over me. I knew at once what was going on and it felt as if I was literally being torn in half. Just when it felt like I would indeed split in two, the flow of power ceased. I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"_It is done."_ said A'dal._"The Paladin Aurabolt and the Warlock Fomortiis are one in the same. Your Symbol of Divinity will work as reagent when transforming from Warlock to Paladin while your Soul Shard is for the reverse. While you will be able to change between the two at will, you should be wary of where and when you switch classes. Not only will you class change but so will your armor or clothing and weapons as well. Because of how you are dual classed, you won't be able to learn Dual Specialization."_

"That's fine by me." I replied before adding "And of course, thank you to both of you. As a Demonologist Warlock I command the respect of many. As a Retribution Paladin, I will make the Lich King fear the Holy Light as he should."

"_Good luck on your campaign in Northrend, Fomortiis Aurabolt."_ said 'A'dal continued. _"I will await news of your of your victory here."_

"Light willing, justice will be served." I replied as I rose to leave. "Only the death of the Lich King will satisfy all of Azaroth. I will do what must be done to ensure he does not suffer—much."

XxXxX

"Welcome back." said Thrall as I opened my eyes. "Congratulations, Lillina. You are now a Shaman."

"That was the most emotional experience of my life." I whispered as I sat up. "...What comes next?'

"I've little doubt you will experience more in your lifetime." Carbina said. "As for your question, your field training is next. Northrend will be the perfect place for you to master the basics."

"If there were time, you would have your training here in Nagrand or in the wilds of Kalimdor." Thrall added. "Right now, you are needed in Stormwind for the trip to Northrend. The time has come for the Lich King to be brought to justice. As we speak, thousands of brave souls from both the Alliance and the Horde have made the trip to the Roof of the World. It is time for you to join them."

"If anyone should bear witness to the fall of the Scourge, it's someone like you." Carbina added as she smiled. "Your family has suffered much because of the Lich King. Your father was raised as a Death Knight and your mother...well, you saw for yourself. With the elements at your disposal, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I almost forgot." said Thrall as he reached into his satchel. He produced a small Totem with each of the four elements represented on it. "A Shaman can't properly channel the elements without totems representing the elements. This one will allow you to employ them all at will. It suits you." As I held the Totem, I felt a strange, nostalgic feeling. It was if I was meant to have the artifact he gave me.

"Brother Wind, reveal the glory before me!" exclaimed as I held the totem. A cyclone materialized out of nothingness in front of me. "Earth, Water and Fire!" I continued, the elements responding in turn to my voice. Carbina and Thrall could only watch in shock.

"If not for the fact you just finished your initiation, I would call you a master of the elements." said Carbina.

"From now on, I will be a Destruction Warlock and an Elemental Shaman." I declared. "My experience as a Warlock will prevent me from going overboard with my training. My name is Lillina Highwind Talonstrike. I'm ready to take on the Scourge."

XxXxX

And thus we're done with the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

For Lillina, this was about finding the right path and coming to terms with her father being a Death Knight. She'll get the opportunity to talk to him in the next story in the saga, Call of the Crusade.

For Fomortiis, this was a story of redemption and honoring the memory of a friend. In Call of the Crusade, Grand Marshall Aurabolt will lead his guild across Northrend to Icecrown Citadel itself where the long-awaited confrontation with the Lich King will happen.

You can read more about Abyssion's time with the Scourge in From the Depths of the Abyss. You can also read Night Blood ties for the back story concerning Evelyn as well as the Guild's Adventures in Outland.

Mark Anthony "Manthony" and his sister Celes have a story of their own titled The Scarlet Scourge. I will begin writing it at some point early next year. It takes place at the same time as Lillina & Fomortiis and From the Depths of the Abyss.

I mentioned this several times before but Rhenn, Helene and Jaimy were all used with the permission of Tavingtonsbeauty, who has written an epic string of stories of her own. You can read more about them by checking out her profile. I want you to check out her work not just because I really admire her as a fellow writer. You have her to thank for seeing this story completed well after I'd given up on this website.

I will post the Prologue of Call of the Crusade before I go to work in the morning since I wrote it last month. Chapters 1 and 2 will come in the next few days if I don't get caught up in the upcoming Cataclysm expansion. Yes, I play. Contact me via my website for my contact info.

Until next time, planning gets in the way of execution...


End file.
